New Guy in the Club
by l10l15l18l4l1l13
Summary: AUDraco moves to a new town and meets up with Hermione whos overly popular. Many problems rise, including her current boyfriend Harry gets darker. ends up HGDM FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

New Guy in the Club                             

Disclaimer: Unless I magically turn into J.K. Rowling, I own nothing except for the plot.

A/N: indicates thoughts

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger put a layer of clear, sparkling lip gloss on to finish her ensemble.  She was dressed in a simple black spaghetti-strapped top that showed about an inch or so of midriff, stopping just before her belly button.  On her lower back, you could see a thin twisting tattoo, which was black and just above the low waistband of her jeans.  These were a very dark blue that slightly flared at the bottom.  That of course didn't make up for how tight they were, otherwise.  To top it off, she slipped on a pair of clunky black Gucci shoes.  She felt like being dark and sexy that night, and planned on doing just that.  

Grabbing her jacket, she strolled out into the street looking perfect in every aspect and set off towards the local club where simply everyone, or at least everyone that goes to the local high school, went to: Hogwarts.

~*~

Draco Malfoy grabbed a green satin shirt off the hanger in his closet.  He pulled it on, not bothering to unbutton more than the top two buttons.  Today was his first day in a new town.  Luckily, he had already achieved two new friends in school, Crabbe and Goyle.  They were two bulky boys that were in the same year as Draco.  They told him about Hogwarts, the local club, mainly used by the students attending the local high school and college.  Crabbe told him to come for a good time if he wanted to fit in better.  This led him to where he was now: slicking back his platinum blonde hair, ready to take on this town.  Draco put on his trademark smirk. I'll be the king, and then find some chick to be the queen. 

Little did he know, both royalties already existed in the town long before he set foot outside his house on the way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

New Guy in the Club

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em, you know the deal! ^_^

AN: This is my first fic! This chapter will definately be longer than the first one.  That was sort of an intro/prologue type of thing…sort of…well, you get the idea (I hope). 

indicates thoughts.

** puts emphasis on a word(s).                                                                               

Chapter 2

Hermione flipped her long, straight, syruppy brown hair as she spotted Harry Potter on the other side of the club.  Her hair used to be bushy, and until it straightened out and she got herself a figure, she was just an unnoticed nerd, too absorbed in schoolwork to care about much else.  She waltzed over to Harry, who was talking to their best friend, Ron Weasley.  Taking off her jacket and casually throwing it on the couch she had approached, she sat on Harry's lap, startling him out of his conversation.

"Hey Baby, how's it goin'?" she asked carelessly to her boyfriend of two years.  They were the star couple of this town, and people stopped trying to get in the way of it long ago.

Ron jokingly acted as if she was talking to him. "Well actually,"

"Don't flatter yourself," Harry cut in.  Then he turned his attention over to Hermione.  "I hear there's a new guy in town.  Name's Drake or somethin' like that.  Think we should give him any time or possibilty of acceptance?"  He chuckled at this.

"Depends if he gives a good appearance or not," she replied.

"Looking to cheat on Harry now, are we?" threw in Ron.

"We?"  Hermione raised her eyebrows.  "I know tons of *girls* are after Harry but..."

"Sorry Hermy, forgot to tell you," joked Harry.

"Anyways," began Hermione only slightly more serious, "if this guy doesn't show *here* tonight, he's *definately* not worth anyonee's time."  There was a unanamous agree to that. 

She suddenly spotted Ginny, Ron's younger sister who could easiley be seen by her flaming red, owned by her whole family.  Ginny's face was serious and she was making a beeline for Ron.  Deciding to give them some privacy, Hermione got up and asked Harry to dance.  After quickly accepting, he got up with her as they made their way to the center of the floor, their usual spot that gave them yet another place to be the center of attention.

Harry was cheering inside as he swerved through the mass of people.  

God, it's been forever since we've danced!  We've usually just talk.

Unknown to Harry, Hermione was feeling the opposite.  

God he sucks at dancing!  If he would actually do something that's not along the lines of gawking it might not be even half as bad!  

This made her question why she was even dating him.  

Sure he's a nice guy and all, but he can get so plain and boring.  I wish he would be more daring and adventurous.  Maybe he could surprise me every once in a while, too.  I wonder if this new guy will be any better.  Wait! What are you saying?  You have Harry!  Just dance, it always helps you feel better.

And so she danced.  And boy did she dance.

~*~

Draco walked into Hogwarts and headed straight toward the non-alchoholic bar since he was underage, wondering what the point of those things were.  As the bartender walked over with his drink, he started conversation.

"New here, huh?" he asked, but didn't get a reply.  His customer seemed to be in another world, staring towards the center of the room. 

"Who's she?" Draco asked, not moving his gaze.

"Oh, her?  That's Hermione Granger.  I see you have good taste, but I'm afraid, my friend, that she's unavailable.  As has been for the past two years," added the bartender.  Draco watched her dance for the next few minutes, occasionally sipping from his drink until the song ended.  He saw the girl turn to the guy she was dancing with, probably her boyfriend say something, and head over his way.  Fortunately for him, the only open stool was the one next to the one he happened to be sitting in, which she took.

"So, you're the new guy," she said smoothly, almost carelessly.  "What is it, Drake or something?"

"Draco...Malfoy," he said calmly, shrugging.  "I see news travels fast around here."

Well, so far he's sort of cuter than Harry.  And look at those muscles!...BAD HERMIONE! She mentally scolded herself.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."  She extended her hand.  He took took it smoothly and brushed it ever so slightly against his lips in a fluid movement.

"So I hear," he said as she lightly giggled.

"I think there need to be more gentlemen in this town," she commented smiling.  Harry could take a lesson or two from him, for instance.  "I'm sure that you'll fit in just fine around here.  *And* you get the pleasure of fitting in with me on your first day."  Her eyes twinkled.  

A slow song kicked in.  "Dance?" she offered.

"Any time," he replied taking her hand and leading her to the floor.  This shocked quite a few people, for Hermione rarely danced with anyone besides Harry, and when she did, it was usually Ron.  Now some new guy comes and has already gotten her on the floor after talking for a mere ten minutes.

After finding an open spot, (which was easy because of the astounded people, parting in curiosity)Hermione found that he was tall enough that her head could rest perfectly in the crook of his neck.  She couldn't help but notice how pefectly their bodies melded together. 

We just met and I'm already falling for him.  Hard.  The worst part is, though, I'm just letting it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

New Guy in the Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Notes: indicates thoughts

** indicates emphasis on a word(s)

Chapter 3

Harry was back by Ron.  "Guess we're giving him our time," he said as he saw his girlfriend dancing a little too close for comfort…for his comfort anyways.  "He doesn't have any trouble fitting in at all."

"Come on, she's probably just trying to be friendly, er, nice to him to soften the blow of a new town," said Ron who realized how wrongly the word "friendly" could be taken.  He was, after all, supposed to be comforting and encouraging his friend.  "Don't get worked up over the new guy.  You've kept her for two year.  Why would it end now?"

"Eh, I guess you're right," replied Harry feeling a bit better.  

The music ended and he saw Hermione ad Draco break apart.  She grabbed his hand, saying something and led him over to where they were sitting.  She looked much more relaxed compared to how flustered she was after the fast song that she needed a drink after.  She turned to the blonde behind her.

"Draco," she said somewhat formally, "This is Harry Potter, who is also my boyfriend and in the 10th grade, same as me and from what I hear, you."  She was indicating to the boy closest to them as she said this.  He had messy black hair and glasses over his emerald green eyes.  Then she turned to the boy next to him.  He had bright red hair and freckles.  "This is Ron Weasley, our best friend, who is also in our grade."  Next to Ron was a smaller girl with the same hair (except much longer, of course) and freckles.  "And this is Ginny, Ron's sister who is in 9th grade.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny, this is my friend Draco Malfoy, who just moved here and happens to be in the same grade as us…" She glanced at Ginny. "Most of us anyways."

"Yes, and this is the chair, and this is the table, forget anyone else?" said Ron sarcastically at her overly done introduction.

Harry grabbed a pillow off the couch he was sitting on and threw it at Ron's head.  "The pillow." 

Now, now boys, play nice," scolded Ginny playfully.  "Anyways, Draco, where are you from?"

"Well, I've moved around a couple times, but I've always been far up North.  My mother always complained that she could never get a good tan up there," he said smirking.  The girls giggled and Ginny gave Hermione a look that seemed to say how cute he looked when he did.  Hermione agreed by doing a quick tiny nose scrunch while smiling.  This put them into another fit of giggles, leaving the boys dumbfounded.

Finally the giggles had subsided and Hermione turned over to the boys. "Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Ginny made a comment about also having to go and walked with her. 

They got some whistles as they walked across to the other side of the room, but they were all playful.  Everyone knew that both girls were taken.  Ginny didn't break out until they were safely in the bathroom.

"Oh my God, he is *SO* hot!" she exclaimed as Hermione leaned over the sink to reapply her mascara.  "Too bad we're both already taken.  And get this.  Harry is *totally* jealous!  You can tell that Draco's into you.  It's OK, we wouldn't make a good couple anyways."

"Slow down there Hun!" exclaimed Hermione.  "You really think he likes me? But…I have Harry, right?  She sounded uncertain.

"Mione, you only have Harry if you want to.  There's nothing holding you there."

"I know."

~*~

Harry turned to Draco after he was sure the girls were in the bathroom.  

"You know Hermione's mine, right?" he said almost daringly.

"Yeah," replied Draco smoothly. "Lucky guy you are."  Then he muttered, "Unless I take her." He meant this jokingly, though.

"What'd you say?!" Harry was immediately out of his seat and was already facing Draco.

"Nothing!  I was just joking!" Draco said in a "what's-you-problem" type of voice.  Harry opened his mouth to shoot something back when Hermione showed up, followed by Ginny, and settled for a glare.

"So, did I miss anything while I was gone?" asked Hermione who decided what Ginny said about Harry was true, judging from his glare. 

"Well, Harry," began Ron, but he was quickly cut off by Harry.

"Oh, nothing.  I just told the joke about the doctor and the dentist…where the dentist gives the girl seven apples for when he went away for a week," he explained to Hermione's questioning look.

As Ginny moved back to her previous seat, Hermione sat in between Harry and Draco, sensing the obvious tension.

They sat for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence until Draco said, "Did I miss the sign up front that said Quiet Night?"

Hermione looked towards him lazily.  "I think we all did.  Well, I'm beat, so I'm heading home." She said her goodbyes, hugging Ginny, who she told to call her when she got home; Ron; and Draco, who she held onto just long enough to not look suspicious.  Then she gave Harry a quick peck.  As she moved to leave, she "accidentally" tripped into Draco, where she slipped her number into his hand.  He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to go, too.  Make sure you don't fall anymore on your way out," he said still smirking.  Harry scowled, hoping they lived in completely separate directions.  He watched as Draco followed his girlfriend out of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

New Guy in the Club

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

AN: Thanks for all of the great reviews!!! They help me to write more! Also, sorry this chapter took a little longer to load up, but it is also longer so…here you go! :)  

indicates thoughts 

** indicates emphasis on a word

Chapter 4

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand as the walked down the quiet street.  Hermione looked up to see Draco's content face.

"You know, you could have said something about leaving before I had to trip," she said with a small smile on her face.

"But if you didn't, how else would I get such a wonderful excuse of walking with you?"

"Well, there's this thing called being tired that allows you to leave."  Draco smirked at this.

"Whatever you say, Mione."

"Mione?" she asked.

"Sorry," Draco said quickly, afraid of driving her away.  "I won't call you that if you don't want…"

"No," she cut in, "I was just surprised.  Ginny's the only other person who's ever called me that.  I like it."

"Mione it is, then."

They walked a bit more, Hermione occasionally saying where to turn.  Then she tilted her head over, leaning it on his shoulder.  Draco smiled softly at this, wondering what he did to be this lucky.  He slowly snaked his arm around her waist, and they walked like that for a while, as if it were the most natural position in the world.

Suddenly Hermione stopped and pointed at a medium sized house.  "This is mine," she said, reluctant to leave Draco.  

"Yeah," he began, "so I guess I'll see you…"

"Know what? My parents aren't going to be home for a few hours, so, you wanna come inside?" 

"I don't know," he said uncertainly.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand.  She led him in through the front door of her house.  She hung her jacket on the hook and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.  "Are you hungry?  Thirsty?  Anything?" she asked.

"I'll just have a water," he replied.  She turned and opened the cabinet.  "Shit," she muttered, for as she opened the door, a glass fell and shattered on the floor.  Hermione crouched down to start picking up the shards of glass, when Draco knelt down next to her.

"Let me get this," he said.  Hermione was about to object, when the phone rang.  

"One 'sec."  She sighed and walked over to pick it up.  The second she did, she could hear Ginny's voice squealing through the earpiece.  

"MIONE!!! Oh my God!!"

"Ginny!" returned Hermione with half-fake enthusiasm.

"Don't give me that tone.  Anyways, so…" Ginny was so loud Hermione feared Draco overhearing. 

Draco, on the other side of the room was picking up the glass quietly, faintly hearing Ginny's voice.  He strained his hearing to find out what they were talking about.  He knew it was wrong but…

"So, what?" Hermione faked not knowing what her friend was talking about.

"You know what!  What do you think about…" 

Hermione cut her off short.  "Know, what?  Can I call you back later?  There's company over."

"OOOH! Company!" said Ginny, catching on to Hermione.  Well then I'll just call you tomorrow.  And," she lowered her voice to make sure the "company" didn't hear her, "give me *all* the details tomorrow!"

"OK! Bye,"

"Bye, hun.  Be safe!" And before Hermione could say anything she hung up. 

~*~

Ginny put down the phone in her room and headed over to the computer.  She pushed the button and heard it starting up.  After getting online she clicked on the "Write Mail" button and addressed it to Magic9640@aol.com.  

_Hermione, _

DRACO WAS IN YOUR HOUSE?!?! OMG you are like the luckiest girl in like, the whole world!!!! So, how'd you do it? Lol, just kiddin. So…what happened?  Did you kiss?  What are you going to do about Harry?  Omg!  What the hell is Harry going to do about this?  He doesn't seem the type to take it out violently on you though.  Ugh, I have so much homework tonight!  Why did they decide to burn the witches at the stake again way back when?  Like it matters now.  Did you notice how sometimes they either escaped or didn't successfully burn?  I mean, if you really research it, you'll find all the people who did like huge serious witchcraft never really died.  Oh well, they were all stupid back then.  Think about it, now there's even Wicca religions and stuff.  They do magics or something like that.  Anyways, back to Draco.  Are you going to Hogwarts tomorrow?  I wonder if Draco will show.  Probably, being as he'll figure that you'll be there.  Well I'll probably be on most of the night, and knowing you, as soon as Draco leaves you'll be on, so as soon as you get this, send me back one!

_Lotz of Luv,_

_Ginny_

Clicking the "Send Now" button, Ginny started on her homework.

~*~

Hermione hung up the phone.  "That was Ginny," she said, making her way back over to where he was to help finish with the broken glass.

"I heard."  He smirked.

"Yeah, she tends to have sort of a loud voice.  Did anyone ever tell you that you have the cutest smirk?"  *Cute smirk.  Oh that sounds smart.  Since when are smirks cute?  Its like one of those oxymoron things,* Hermione thought.

"Might have been mentioned once or twice down the line."  He stared into her amber eyes and found that he couldn't tear himself away.  He slowly started to lean in, tilting his head a bit. 

"AH! Damn it!"  Draco pulled his hand back quickly to find a shard of glass stuck in slightly.  It got there when he put his hand down to keep his balance.  *Stupid hormones* he thought as he watched the blood trickle down the side of his hand.

"Oh my God, what did you do?"  Hermione took his hand in hers to look at it.  "Well we're going to have to get this out."

"No, I was planning on leaving it in there for a while," said Draco sarcastically. 

"Come on, let's go over to the sink and rinse it off first."  Hermione's voice showed only pure concern.

"No it's fine, I'll just do it right here."  Draco took his hand back and looked at the position the glass was in.  He touched it to see how deep it was in, but ended up letting out a small squeak, which he tried to cover with a cough.  Hermione giggled. 

"Baby.  It'll be easier if you rinse it off first."

"Baby?  I'd like to see you with a piece of glass sticking out of your hand.  Anyways, the water just makes it take longer before it's out."  He grabbed what was outside of the skin, winced, and pulled as hard as he could.  

Hermione immediately went over to the sink to get a wet cloth to wrap around his hand.  "You shouldn't have done that!  There were much easier and less painful ways of taking it out."  She watched as the pressure of him biting on his lip receded as he took the cloth from her.  

"I've dealt with worse," he replied simply, his eyes slightly cloudy.  

"Well I'm going to go get some bandages.  You stay right here, understand?"  Draco nodded and she left the room and went upstairs.  

She walked into the bathroom and made her way over to the medicine cabinet.  She was muttering as she tried to find the bandages, which she figured with her luck, would be in the very back of everything you could possibly imagine.  Her movements suddenly came to a stop when she felt cool breath on the back of her neck.  She slowly turned around.  

"DRACO!" she yelled making him jump.  "God, you scared me!  I told you to stay downstairs.  It's not like I was going to abandon you or anything."

"Yeah, well you scared me when you yelled," he replied rubbing his ear with his good hand.  "And anyways, I got lonely."

"I was gone for like, 10 seconds."

"What can I say?  Getting glass pulled out of your body makes seconds seem a little longer and the only way to make it feel better is having a pretty girl nursing it."

By this point Hermione's back was against the sink, which she was leaning on.  "In that case then I guess you just have to go…" But she didn't get to finish her sentence being as her lips were a bit occupied with something else: Draco's lips.  

He licked her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing passage.  He explored every crevice and memorized it.  As their tongues dueled, they became so preoccupied and content with themselves, that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings.  

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and to Hermione's parents.  Luckily they broke apart just before they entered. 

"Mom! Dad!  You're home early!" squeaked Hermione.

"It's eleven.  And who's your charming friend?"

"Oh! This is Draco Malfoy.  He's new here.  He cut his hand and we were in here looking for a some bandage to wrap it."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Draco Malfoy."  Mrs. Granger extended her hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," replied Draco smoothly as he shook it.

"By the way," said Mr. Granger, "Why is the cabinet mirror all steamed?"

~*~

Hermione slipped on her slippers and walked over to her computer to check her e-mail before she went to bed.  She found she had one new message, which was from Ginny.  After reading it, she clicked the reply button.

_Ginny,_

_I just got your message.  Omg, where do I start?  SOOO much happened!!!!  OK, I invited him in and went to make him a glass of water, but I dropped the glass and it broke ALL over the floor.  I was SOO embarrassed, but he didn't seem to notice THANK GOD!  And then when we were about done, he leaned in to KISS me!!!! I know you're probably squealing right now but, it didn't happen! Notice how I was when we were *almost* done with the glass.  When he put his hand down he got this big piece of glass stuck in it.  He wouldn't let me wash it off though, he just pulled it out really hard, saying he's had worse and his eyes sort of clouded up.  I'm not sure what that was about.  Well anyways, I went up to the bathroom to get some bandage and like ten seconds later he was behind me saying that he missed me and then… WE KISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! He is like the best kisser ever! I swear!  I thought that I was like in heaven or something.  We sort of forgot about the bandage though.  And then a too-close-to-embarrassment moment: my PARENTS walked in!  It turned out it was already eleven!  Fortunately we pulled away before they saw anything, but my dad asked why the mirror was all steamy!! WOW.  I'll tell you more details tomorrow.  I'm tired and going to bed.  I need my beauty sleep ;).  _

_Luv ya lotz,_

_Hermione._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, there was Chapter 4, like 3 times longer than the other chapters! Lol, anyways, for the people who reviewed, (thank you!!) and…:

Draco is the Man-thanks and I will

DrAcOluVeR79-lol, thanx, hope this was soon enough for you

I LeAeNa SeRpEnTiS I- thank you, I will!  Well, here it is! Lol

Tom Felton Babe-Hope this was soon enuf, thnx

In Dreams- Oops, thought I had it…well it's fixed now.  Anyways, thanks for the great review!

Kili-2 –Well, here it is!

Xamphia- lol, thanx!

Merimeet-No more waitin, it's here :)

Everyone else, *puts sign in FF lawn* REVIEWS WANTED    lol.  Well they help A LOT for updating though!  So, if you really want to know what happens, alls you have to do is leave a little one cuz it makes me all happy! AND you'll get a nice little shout out at the end of the next chappie. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

New Guy in the Club

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing :-/

AN: wow, thanks for all of the reviews!!! I tried to update this sooner, but FF.net wasn't working, so I got it up ASAP.  Sorry this one also took sort of long, but I changed it after I started it cuz it wasn't flowing or feeling right.  Warning, this is going to be…really, really messed up though, and probably won't make much sense until later, but just stick with it, and have fun cuz it was interesting to write. 

indicates thoughts

** indicates emphasis on a word

Chapter 5

Hermione approached Hogwarts the next night, in hopes of seeing Draco again.  Of course he'll show she thought.  If he's cool enough for me, he'll definitely be there, because I'm not a loser, right? She entered the club and looked around, but found that the place was deserted.  She looked over into the corner she usually sat and saw the only people in the whole club, save for the employees, were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco, who were all huddled close together, oblivious to the addition to the room.  

Finding that they did not notice her, Hermione saw a pipe that ran in their direction over their heads.  She thought of all of her yoga and kickboxing classes she used to take and decided to put them to work.  She jumped up and grabbed onto it with both hands.  Slowly, she made her way along it, putting one hand in front of the other.  Once she made it to the edge of their tiny cramped cluster, Hermione could barely make out the faintest traces of whispers, as if what they were talking about was of top secrecy.  She inched farther along the pipe until she was directly above the center of their circle, where there was about enough space for one person, she noted.  

Hermione mentally counted to three and dropped down in their circle.  It turned out there wasn't as much room as she thought, so her four friends went flying in all directions away from her.  

"What was that for, Granger?" sneered Draco.

"You guys weren't paying attention to me," answered Hermione as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "Besides, I was only supposed to land in the middle.  I thought there was enough room to land in the middle."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong."

"Yeah, we were having quality bonding time.  I thought we weren't going to interrupt each other when we were doing something serious," added in Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" 

"I *suppose* I can forgive you."

They ran towards each other and head-butted.  After stumbling around a bit, Harry was able to stand straight.  "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I won't."

"How touching," Ron said as he stood up from where he flew.  He walked over to help Ginny out of the jukebox she landed in.  "All better," he said accomplishing his task.  Then he thought of something.  "Harry, you really need to learn how to dance.  I'm sure Draco could teach you!"

"That's some bloody brilliant thinking there, mate!" Harry replied suddenly switching to an extremely heavy British accent.  Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.  He switched back, seeing the look on everybody's face, partially scared of what they would do to him if he didn't.  "Okay, okay, sorry!" He put his hands up in defense.  "I was just trying it out.  No need to go all psycho-killer on me."

"Psycho-killer is fun," said Ron, seemingly in another world.  After a few seconds of silence he realized what he had said.  "Not that I would know or anything."  His tone was anything but convincing.  It could have something to do with the way he was gazing at the broken pieces of glass from the shattered jukebox.  

Ginny, who was slowly moving away from her brother, decided to get away from that subject.  "Um, wasn't Draco going to show Harry how to dance?"

"Ah, yes," replied Hermione, giving a nervous glance towards Ron who was now bent over the glass, examining it.  

"Let's start with slow dancing," suggested Harry.

"That's a good idea, but only one problem.  I can't slow dance by myself!"

"You could use Hermione as your partner."

Hermione jumped at the opportunity.  "Sure!"  She practically bounded over to the spot where Draco was standing.  Suddenly some slow music kicked in, but everyone acted as if it were a natural thing to happen.  Hermione looked up at Draco.  "Let's show him," she said with a glint in her eye.  

"Okay," began Draco.  "We'll start with the most common position.  First, Harry, you wrap your hands around her hips or waist, and she'll put her arms around your neck."  As he gave out the directions, he and Hermione did everything that he explained.  Hermione reached up and put her arm around his neck pulling him close and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do they usually lean like that?" Harry asked uncertain of his girlfriend.

"If they want to," replied Draco smugly and simply, a faint trace of a smirk playing at his features.  "Then you sort of just rock and sway back and forth, turning if you want."  They did just that.  

The room was completely silent except for the gentle sound of the music drifting throughout the room.  Everybody was staring at Draco and Hermione as if they were put into some sort of a trance.  At some point, nobody noticed when, Hermione had pulled back slightly so they were now staring deep into each others' eyes, trying to see down to their soul and read their thoughts.  Draco lowered his head until it was barely hovering over hers and softly kissed her lips.  His tongue flicked ever so slightly against them, as she opened her mouth, allowing passage.  Draco plunged into Hermione's mouth, savoring her sweet taste, when suddenly, he found himself being ripped away.

Harry was clutching Draco's arm firmly with a murderous glint in his eyes.  "How dare you?!" he yelled, his voice echoing across the now silent room.  The music had also stopped.  Harry's eyes began to tear up.  "I thought what *we* had was special and true.  We were meant to be.  But no!  You left me for her?  You dirty piece of…DIRT and all of your betrayal.  I'm sorry.  We cannot go on like this."  With this, Harry began repeatedly poking Draco in the arm.  Ginny gasped.    
Ron stood up from where he was standing and walked over to Harry with a rather large piece of glass held in his hand.  He held it out to Harry.  "Here you go!" he said a little too excitedly. 

Harry held it high over his head in his right hand, and held Draco's hand palm up in his left.  "I know all about your little encounter," he said in a raspy voice.  Then he yelled at the top of his lungs.  "CLEAN *THIS* CUT!"  With that, he stabbed the glass into Draco's hand.  The only sound that could be heard was that of Draco's scream.  

It strangely turned into a buzz.  Where is that buzzing coming from? thought Hermione.  She opened her eyes and found she was in her bed, still dressed in her clothes.  Turning over, her hand came down on her alarm clock, ending the annoying sound of it.  

Hermione slowly sat up and saw her computer was still on.  She had a new e-mail message, but she would just read it after she got home from school.  Speaking of which, I need to get ready. Hermione gathered her clothes for a shower, wondering what her dream was about and if it meant anything.  Those thoughts slowly drifted away to the back of her mind, though, and were replaced with ones of Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, there's chapter 5 for you!!  It not quite as long as 4, but it's better than nothing.  Yeah, it started out just a way to help remove my writers block that settled in, but don't worry, it's going to fit into the plot.  This actually started out going to be the next day at school but it didn't work, so that's coming next chapter.  Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews!!! Here are the shout outs I promised.

Draco is the Man: Thanks tonz for your reviews!

In Dreams: Yeah, I like him better too! ^_^  granted he didn't actually find out here, there's still more to come!  

Meg: thanks!  You're just going to have to wait and find out though, aren't you? :: grins evilly ::

Kili-2: glad I could help!  I hope that this was soon enough for you!  Thanx 4 the great reviews!!

Heather: thanks

Merimeet: Wow, thanks! I never really thought I was that good of a writer (and usually ended up with writers block early on) but all of this encouragement really helps!  Just make sure that you don't fall off your seat ;)

Julia: I got that in there, even though it was a dream, but it's going to extend on…you'll see what'll happen.  Thanx!

DrAcOLuVeR79: Thanks! And I hope I got this up soon enough for you!

Well, anyways, keep the reviews coming!  The more reviews, the more I'll hustle to get the chapters up!  (haha, isn't hustle a funny word?)


	6. Chapter 6

New Guy in the Club

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I'm not J.K. Rowling, so…nope don't own anything!

AN: Sorry that last chapter sort of wasn't going anywhere so I've been working to get this one up harder (though I've been gone so much lately that didn't help too much) because I felt that the last chapter sort of sucked, so, here ya go! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews… especially the ones that like last chapter! As usual, shout outs at the end.

indicates thoughts

** indicates emphasis of a word.

Chapter 6

Hermione walked into History and dropped her large and heavy pile of books on the desk she regularly sat at. She whisked out her notebook for the notes that were to be taken each day. The bell rang and Professor Dublibinn walked in from his office with a small rectangular box held in his hand. 

"Today, class, we are going to watch a movie on World War I." His voice was a loud, monotonous drone. "You are to take notes on it, which you may use on the test over it tomorrow." He put the video in the VCR and started the film.

Hermione turned to Ginny who was sitting next to her and passed her a note. Hermione had already seen this movie and would take notes that night, also making a set for Ginny, being as it was her fault that Ginny couldn't watch the video with the rest of the class.

Ginny quietly unfolded the note, looking forward to more details of her friend's previous night.

Ginny- 

_Last night with Draco was like seriously the best. He got along so well with my parents that it was sorta freaky, actually. What a gentleman! We didn't kiss again, though. I need your opinion on the kiss. Do you think that it's movie way too fast? I mean, me and Harry *dated* a few weeks before the first kiss. And this is all probably just a fling anyways. Who knows how long it will last? But when we did kiss…wow. It was unbelievable! But I'm not going to bore you with the details. Anyways, I had the strangest dream last night. I'll sum it up for you. I went to the Bronze but it was empty except for me, you, Ron, Harry, and Draco. You guys were talking when I entered, you flew apart when I landed in the middle of your circle from a pipe. You flew in a jukebox. Ron thought he was a psycho-killer or something with the glass. Draco taught Harry to dance. I was his partner. We kissed. Harry poked Draco in the arm repeatedly as if it were the worst kind of torture. Then Ron gave him a piece of glass and Harry stabbed it into his hand yelling "CLEAN THIS CUT!" Then I woke up. It was so weird and seemed like Harry knew about last night, like what happened and all. But he can't, first of all because that was just a dream, and he also wasn't there. You remember what I told you about how Draco got that piece of glass stuck in his hand, right? Oh well. Anyways, what do you think about that dream? Write back ASAP._

_-Hermione_

And I thought *I* had weird dreams thought Ginny. She sighed and thought about the note. She turned Hermione's note over and began to write on the backside of it.

Hermione- 

_Well at least you know that your parents like your…uh…new friend? guy you like? whatever…And about the kiss, I'm not really that sure either. I guess you could do what feels right, but we don't need you sleeping together. Just joking! Don't hurt me! lol. You two make such a *cute* couple though, you can't deny that. But I'm not too sure about what to do with Harry. Maybe that dream was like telling you to be careful of him and he'll probably over-react. But I think we already knew that, he is Harry still. It could also be saying that your relationship with Draco is danger and going to be in a bit deeper waters than you may think. You hardly even know him and have no idea what your getting into, when you think about it. It seems all good, but maybe Draco's a bit more than you think (even though he is like the hottest guy we've ever met). You should just try taking your time. Then you'll know if you *really* want to be doing all this. Ok, I've basically said the same thing like three times so hopefully by now you'll get my point, lol. WBS (Write Back Soon)! _

_-Ginny_

Ginny folded up the note and glanced at the clock. The only had ten minutes of class yet. Since when does time fly in History She turned to Hermione who was half asleep, much like most of the rest of the class. 

"Hermione," she whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself. Hermione remained in the same semi-dormant state.

"Hermione," Ginny shot out a little louder, this time with more luck. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and murmured something that sounded strangely like "three's not enough?" "Three…" began Ginny but she thought better of it thinking of the different possibilities, most unneeded information. "Never mind," she muttered and handed Hermione the note. 

Hermione, now fully awake… or as much as you can in History, read the note over quickly twice and re-opened her notebook and tore out a page as silently as she could. She began to write back.

Ginny- 

_Yeah, I suppose you did point out that fact quite a few times. Oh yeah, I thought I'd let you know that I'm going to make you up a copy of notes tonight. My parents own that video for some reason I don't actually know. Anyways, I suppose you're right about Draco. It is moving way too fast. We should get to know each other better, meet the parents (well, he already did that), you know, the normal stuff. And he is quite the hottest guy ::smiles to self:: I wonder what Harry will do when he finds out about me and Draco. I'm thinking I'm gonna do my best to not let him…nor will he know of my dream. Doubt he'd be too happy. Or maybe he would cuz he got his revenge in a sense at the end. Does that mean that he's always going to victor and I'm going to be stuck with him forever? Because, he's a nice guy and all, but he's a little boring and I just can't see myself marrying him, you know? So I'll *try* to control myself around Mister Malfoy. lol. _

_Luv,_

_-Hermione_

Ginny had been waiting for her friend to finish. When she finally did, she didn't even bother folding it, feeling Ginny's intense eyes boring into her. She handed it to her. Ginny read it and wrote back once more.

Hermione- 

_Yeah, I think that's all a good idea. As for Harry, you're stuck on your own. I can't make that decision for you. But if you don't really want to stay with him, nothings holding you back. Just break it off…but try not to make it sound like it was all from Draco cuz u don't need Harry's wrath taken out on him. Well, I'll talk to ya in the halls._

_Luv,_

_-Ginny_

Ginny passed the note back to Hermione. She barely had enough time to read it, for as she finished, the bell rang announcing the departure of class. The girls gathered their books together and walked out of the shared class. History was broken into two groups: Jr. and Sr. Junior consisted of 9th and 10th graders, while Senior held the 11th and 12th graders. Most people assumed that it was because they couldn't come up with enough material to cover 4 years. 

Hermione and Ginny barely made it out of the classroom before hearing their names being called out from down the hall. They turned around and saw Harry and Ron pushing through the crowd in an attempt to reach the girls, who were giggling at the site. After about 20 seconds, the boys managed to reach their destination. 

"Hey! What's up?" Harry said, panting from the "hard work" of getting there.

"What, you couldn't wait five minutes when we had lunch and could talk there?" asked Ginny. Everyone except Harry laughed at this.

"I wanted to see Hermione!" came the defensive reply. He turned so he was fully facing her. "Where have you been all day, anyways? I haven't seen you once yet!"

"Oh, um, I've been around." Hermione lied to him uncertain of his response if she told him the truth. She had, in fact, actually been looking for Draco all day, hoping to maybe bump into him. Literally wouldn't be too bad either. Unfortunately she had no luck, and hoped to see him during lunch. She realized she had been staring at the wall and quickly shook her head. "I had to talk to Phillips about an assignment and had trouble finding him. I *finally* did before History. I swear, it was like he was avoiding me…or just trying to piss me off, either or."

"And, lucky me, I got to trail her around the whole time," added Ginny not actually lying, for she *had* had to trail her around in the search for Draco, not that she was objecting, though.

"Well let's go to lunch, I'm starved!" Ron was already walking towards the lunchroom as he said it. His friends sighed and laughed at him, but followed, nonetheless. 

When they arrived at the lunchroom, Hermione scanned over the pool of head for a platinum blonde. He was not alone, though. He seemed to have a perky, squealing, leech on his arm by the name of Parvati Patil. Though she was quite popular amongst the school, she could only dream of it ever amounting to Hermione, which she actually did. She acted as a sheep, following as Hermione did, constantly tagging along in hope of increasing her popularity. It never worked that way though. 

Harry saw her scanning the crowd and he feared it was for the boy they had met last night. He decided to check. "Who are you looking for?" 

"Oh, Parvati. I need to talk to her about *what* she wore yesterday! I mean did you see it? She mixed a Gucci skirt with an Armani sweater that should *never* be seen even *near* each other!" she replied, resuming her normal manner, especially when talking about Parvati. 

"Well," said Ginny, catching Hermione's drift, "We so need to get over there before she leaves and continues making a fool of anyone even seen around her."

The group made their way over to the table. To Hermione's delight, Draco was resisting Parvati's "charm" and was trying to push her away, obviously uninterested. His face immediately brightened when he saw Hermione making her way over there. He also noticed Harry next to her with his arm around her waist, but paid no mind to it except not making any moves. Parvati noticed him smiling and said, "I'm glad you agree! The world would be SO much better off without fad diets! I can't believe I ever even tried one!" She was about to continue rambling, but was interrupted by Draco talking. 

"Hermione!" he said enthusiastically. 

"She tried a fad diet? I *knew* she wasn't that perfect without doing something!" Parvati obviously hadn't noticed the girl who was arriving at the table.

"Actually, no I haven't. Unlike you, my beauty comes naturally," said Hermione as Parvati looked up, obviously embarrassed of her big mouth. She turned to Draco and quickly said, "Hey Draco," like old friends before turning back to Parvati. "Anyways, speaking of beauty, we *really* need to talk about that outfit you wore yesterday unless you have this burning desire to give a bad name to anyone seen within a twenty foot radius of you." 

Parvati looked slightly hurt at this coy remark, but had to remain calm, in fear of making a scene and becoming the aim of most insults for the next few weeks. "What was wrong with it? And do you know how much money I even spent for it first of all? I could only buy one more outfit that day!" 

"Hmm, besides how horrible it looked?" threw in Ron who sat happily munching on an apple. 

"Shut up Ron, you really don't need to get involved," said Harry quietly. 

"Right."

Hermione started up again. "Seriously, if those were the same designer, would you get both and wear them at the same time? Honestly, it would seem as if you didn't watch "Designer Fashion Today" last week! A black sweater *can not* be worn with a brown skirt and haven't been able to for months!" Parvati twitched and started to feel stupid as soon as Hermione mentioned Designer Fashion Today. She had forgotten about it when she went shopping to get the outfit in question. Hermione continued despite this. "Besides, even you should know that Gucci and Armani styles usually have enough contrasts lately that *anything* mixed usually won't work. Few people pull it off."

Parvati interrupted. "And of course, you're one of them that can. I know that part; everyone knows that part, let's move on. I'll be careful what days, I mean what outfits I shop for from now on if that will make you happy."

"It could help being as I could actually allow to be seen around you."

Throughout all of this, Harry and Ron sat quietly talking off to the side and Draco just stared, amazed at the power Hermione had. He softly cleared his throat, which also got Hermione's attention. She flashed her eyes in his direction, and immediately softened the gaze she had been using on Parvati.

"Draco," she said sweetly, "sorry about that. Anyways, did you get home all right? I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle to walk all that way." 

"Oh, it was fine. No problem…really," he replied. He thought back to the night before. After all, the walk was fine. It was actually quite refreshing. The part that wasn't "fine" was when he got home and had to face his father. Draco closed his eyes at the thought.

,.:•*`'`*•Flashback•:.,.•*`'`*•:.,

Draco quietly pushed the front door to his manor open, hoping nobody heard his entrance. Or if they once again failed to notice I was gone, he thought. This, unfortunately, was not the case. As Draco walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by his father, Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting in a chair that was facing the doorway. 

"Hello son, decide to go out on your first night in a new town?" Lucius said with a sneer. 

Draco decided to be polite and brief in hope of less punishment. "Actually, yes. I met some new people in school today. Their names are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They told me to meet them at this place called Hogwarts. Though they didn't show up, I also met four more people. Their names are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to see you've been getting around. Now to the issue where you didn't feel that leaving the house was important enough to inform someone."

"I'm sorry, father. I figured that no one would mind as I would commonly go out in our previous town."

"You're sorry my ass! Our previous town we were well known, as well as our power. Here no one yet has a clue of what we can do. People will take advantage of us and push us into the dirt," Lucius spat. "You are not to go out of the house without permission from now on until I remove that restraint. I think you will need something to enforce this."

Draco looked up at his father defiantly. "I'm a big boy, I know how to remember things."

"Remember, but not do, and talking back will earn you another half hour." Draco's eyes flickered for a moment at his father's words, but immediately returned to their previous state. Lucius's stayed a cold gray, showing no mercy. He beckoned his son as he began to walk out of the room. "Come."

Draco had no choice but to follow. He knew his punishment would be worse if he didn't. Draco followed throughout the maze of his house in a downward slope. Finally they stopped in the lowest room in the house, which was freezing cold and so far underground that even if someone screamed at the top of their lungs, not a sound could be heard, even to the sharpest ears. 

This was one reason Lucius had bought this house. The last one he had to put up numerous layers of padding and soundproof barriers to achieve this "quality". 

Lucius walked over to the far wall of the room. Upon it hung many sorts of whips, chains, and weapons. Lucius grabbed a particular whip, where each strand of the whip was embedded with small pieces of metal and glass, which could never be removed. There were five of these strands. Draco flinched as he saw his father take this one. It was one of the more painful ones, which were usually used when Draco needed to have something to help enforce a new rule or reinforce an old one. 

"Now I suggest," said Lucius menacingly, "that you take off your shirt that I *WORKED* to provide the money for it. That is, unless you want it ruined and have to pay for it with money that you earn in hard labor." Draco cautiously unbuttoned it and placed it on a nearby chair. This allowed view of the many scars all over his body, in all different sizes and widths. He glared at his father as Lucius approached his son. 

Lucius pulled his arm up over his arm, and brought it down with the whip, allowing it to cut into Draco's back. He did this a few times. Then he started bringing it to the point where the strands of the whip are just starting to touch the body, and pulling it back, tearing and gashing at the skin. This went on for another hour to Lucius's cruel amusement. Draco never shed a tear or cried out though. He would never give his father that sort of pleasure or satisfaction. He knew this time it was all definitely worth it.

,.:•*'`'*•End of Flashback•:.,.:•*'`'*•:.,

"DRACO!!!!" Hermione screamed, shaking his whole body. He wouldn't respond to anything. Finally she grabbed a glass of ice water and threw dumped it on him. 

He shook his head and yelled, "What was that for?!" 

Ron looked at him, mouth stuffed with food. "Bout time! You wer' like dead or somat."

Draco looked irritated, but before he could say anything, Hermione spoke. "Anyways, what we were trying to ask is if you were going to Hogwarts tonight."

Draco thought back to the night before. He figured he could sneak out the window or something. "Yeah, what time should I be there?"

"Well, it's a Thursday night so it doesn't open until seven, so be there after eight and before nine," replied Harry. Then he smiled mockingly. "Unless daddy won't let little Drakie out that late."

"Harry," Hermione said accusingly.

Draco decided that this was just a coincidence. Then he muttered so only Harry could hear, "At least I have a father." Harry looked ready to kill. "Well, I have to get to class. Bye Hermione," he said while waving. "See you tonight. Ginny, Ron," he nodded to each of them. Ginny smiled giddily at Hermione. Draco walked out of the cafeteria, all the girls turning their heads to stare at him and the guys glared at him, while trying to get the girls' attention back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, almost a week! But it is the longest one yet! I hope that you liked it, being as it took *forever* to write! And if any of you were wondering about that whole Hermione-Parvati exchange………I just sorta made that up as I went, so yeah. Anways…

Shout outs:

Meg: thanks, glad you liked it. 

In Dreams: Yeah, Ron sort of fits for being one like that. Be patient, Harry will find out eventually. Anyways, thanks for your reviews.

Gamegirl13: Wow! 4 reviews! Thanks for the reviews *and* the favorites thing. I'm happy that you like it so much!

DrAcOLuVeR79: Yeah, it was sorta crazy! lol, thanks!

Katie: Well, here's some more for you!

Tom Felton Babe: Thanks tonz! Well here you go!

I Give It All To Mr Black: yeah, those were some of my favorite parts too. Glad you liked it!

Remember: The more reviews, the quicker (or longer) the chapter r gonna b/put up! 


	7. Chapter 7

New Guy in the Club

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! (cept of course the plot)

Authors Notes: This one also took long to get up but I had an EXTREME case of writers block. Anyways, it's here now. I wish I could start getting more reviews (hint, hint) but thanks to the people who did! As usual, shout outs are at the end. 

indicates thoughts

** indicates emphasis on a word

Chapter 7 

Draco threw his book bag on the floor of his dark green carpet as he entered his bedroom. He was grateful for what his maid just told him. His father was going to be out all night and not be back until the next afternoon in some sort of secret convention. Draco no longer paid attention or cared what his father did. 

He walked over to his large wooden wardrobe and opened the doors. He browsed through the different items of clothing, looking for a certain shirt his mother had given him for his birthday. He stopped on a particular shirt, and pulled it out, obviously finding what he was looking for. 

It was amazing how such a shirt could be made. The shirt was a green silk, but the green threads used to make it seemed to somehow have silver fibers embedded in them. He changed shirts and began to work on his hair. 

~*~

Harry arrived at Hogwarts early, looking forward to getting to Hermione before anyone else. He hadn't had anyone even think of challenging him in a long time, and he didn't like the thought of that ending. Looking over towards where he usually sat, he noticed that Hermione was already there, waiting, looking expectantly towards the doorway. Though Harry had just come through it, she seemed not to notice, as is waiting for someone special that could break her stare in that direction. 

Someone who didn't know Hermione might think that she was simply thinking and her gaze happened to be in that general direction, and though he knew that wasn't the case, Harry tried to force his mind to think that as he made his way over to where his girlfriend was sitting.

Hermione remained dormant as he sat down next to her. He decided to try waving a hand in front of her face. 

"Hermione," he said, slightly irritant. She shook her head quickly, as if clearing it of previous thoughts. 

"Sorry, Harry, didn't see you there." She laughed. "Must've been in another world or something." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck. Why does this seem so plain and…bland? she thought to herself, but waved the feeling away. 

"Why were you here so early?" Harry asked concernedly. 

"I got bored with the folks out. They left this morning for a trip to Germany. Some dentist convention that will last all day. I guess it's a real honor to be invited so I let them go. They need a break anyways." 

Harry heard this and realized his opportunity. "Well maybe, you know, we could go to your house afterwards, and, I dunno, hang out, or, do stuff?"

She looked at him and, though she knew she should, she really didn't want to pass up a chance of spending another night with Draco and getting to know him better. With this in mind, she quickly made something up. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I have a lot of homework tonight and need to get it done." She noticed the extreme downfallen look on his face. Knowing that the others would arrive soon, she said, "But maybe we could do a little "stuff" until the others get here." 

Harry leaned toward her with a glint in his eye. "And what sort of stuff would that be?"

"Well, what sort do you want it to be?"

Harry leaned it toward her and softly covered her lips with his. They sat on the couch kissing for about 5 minutes when Ginny walked into the entrance with Draco behind her. She saw Harry and Hermione and quickly told Draco to go get some drinks, which were on the other side of the room. Ginny didn't wanted Draco to see Harry and Hermione together like this. Especially since she knew what happened the night before. After he headed for the drinks, she pushed her way through the crowd to get over to the couple. 

Once arriving she cleared her throat loudly so they could hear her. Quickly, they broke apart, a slight blush playing at Harry's cheeks. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Where's Ron?" she asked the redhead. All of a sudden both of them broke into a fit of giggles, remembering Hermione's dream. Harry just stared, not understanding. 

"He should be here in about five minutes. He had to finish cleaning his room before he came. Draco's over getting some drinks, though." Ginny motioned her hand over to where the subject in question was. 

~*~ 

Draco saw what Ginny was trying to keep him away from seeing as he walked towards the bar and couldn't help but feel jealous. He's her boyfriend. He's the one who's supposed to be doing that stuff he thought. After getting the drinks, Draco headed back towards where the other three people were sitting. Hermione and Harry were sitting next to each other by now. Draco passed out the drinks, casually avoiding eye contact with Hermione. 

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked Hermione in hopes of keeping her away from Draco.

"Maybe in a few minutes. Our friends just got here and Ron isn't even here yet. We could at *least* wait for him."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's excuse. Suddenly she got an evil idea. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry that you've waited so long for this short chapter that ends with sort of a cliffy, there will definitely gonna be at least another chapter up by next week (a longer one, too, since this one was dreadfully short. :-/) Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten, and here are the shout outs:

gamegirl13: yeah, a few of people have been commenting on that, but I think this fic might be getting a bit darker. Thnx 4 both reviews! Hope ya liked this chap! 

Katie: thanks x2 and I will!

Dragonlove22: thanks lotz! I'm working on it.

Meg: thanx. Their little fight was really fun to write. It sort of shows a bit of Hermione's place in the school. She will have to eventually find out about Lucius, I just don't know when yet.

Tom Felton Babe: thnx, and you'll see what happens. Hope ya like it!!

Suzotchka: I put in the chapter that the class had the two groups, one with the 9th and 10th graders and the other with the 11th and 12th graders. Sorry if you couldn't make that out.

OoPSieDaYsiE: thanx. Yeah, school does suck! Hope that you liked the chap!!

In Dreams: Yeah, that's pretty much what I did. Well here it is continuing. Hope ya like it! Thnx 4 the review!

OK, there they are and thanks to every that reviewed. I hope they keep coming! The more you review, the more I try to write!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long but my computer is finally back from the computer doctor. I lost everything on it so I have to recreate what was going to happen. *Sigh* thanks for those of you who did review, though! I really appreciate it. Well here the chapter that you've waited SOOOO long for.  
  
indicates thoughts  
  
**indicates emphasis on a word  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I see Ron enough," said Ginny. "Harry, let's dance." Harry looked at his girlfriend for an approval. Hermione gave Ginny a look and turned to her boyfriend.  
  
"Go ahead," she sighed, not sure what Ginny was trying to do leaving Draco and herself alone. Ginny and Harry stood and walked off to the dance floor, letting Hermione's uncertain eyes follow them until they were lost amongst the mass of people.  
  
"So, um," Hermione started trying to come up with conversation. "What are your parents like?" She noticed him slightly cringe. "Or we don't have to talk about them. What about siblings?"  
  
"I'm an only child," he replied. "I've pretty much always gotten what I want and as my father says "deserve.'" Draco was pretty sure she wouldn't get the true meaning behind that, which he was thankful for.   
  
"Well then I guess that that's always a good thing," Hermione said thoughtfully. They returned to their previous state of silence. It was interrupted by Ron sitting down.  
  
"Oy, where's my sister?" he asked. Neither answered. "Hello?" asked Ron, waving his hand in front of Hermione's face.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Um, she's over there dancing with Harry."  
  
"Ah," Ron replied. "By the way, where has Dean been lately?"  
  
"Who's Dean?" interjected Draco.  
  
"Ginny's boyfriend." Hermione informed simply. She turned back to Ron. "I really don't know. He hasn't been around lately. I heard that he went to that really old theatre and ate some bad popcorn. He's supposedly been diseased or something ever since."  
  
Ron stared at her. "Where'd you hear that? "I thought he wanted to start running and didn't know he had asthma and had an attack out by the mall. It took a few hours for anyone to find him and he's been in the hospital."   
  
Hermione recognized this sort of format. "You haven't been talking to Parvati again, have you? You know she gives out the phoniest gossip!" Fits her well, though she thought.  
  
Ron's face turned bright red. "I wasn't really talking to her...I just overheard her talking to someone else."   
  
Hermione sighed and noticed Harry and Ginny coming back. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny for leaving and to show that nothing happened. Ginny just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dean's on vacation in Rome, for your information," she butted in.  
  
Draco had an astounded look on his face. "And you let him? I'm guessing you've never seen the girls there when fresh meat comes."  
  
Ron glared at him. "You mustn't know Dean then. He would never do that to my sister." Ginny looked somewhat uncertain, though, as if the thought had occured to her before.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ginny said to the group, heading towards the bathroom. Hermione gave Draco an unreadable look before following her best friend. She pushed open the door which had just closed behind the first girl.   
  
"Ginny," began Hermione. She heard sobs coming from the stall at the far end of the bathroom. Worried, Hermione quickly walked over to the door. Leaning against it, she said, "Ginny, you know Dean would never do anything like that to you."   
  
"You don't know that. You know as well as I do he could be there right now having the time of his life with some other girl, knowing I would never be able to find anything out about it," she managed to get out between sobs. She sighed. "Draco was just trying to help, though, I guess. I've know this would happen in the back of my mind for the past week now. I've just been waiting for it to be put into words."   
  
"No, Ginny, Draco was a dick for saying it, and you know it."  
  
Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do." The door opened and Ginny stepped out, red-eyed. She gave her friend a smile and went over to the sink to fix her appearance before she went back out with Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, its been awhile, but I'm on Christmas break and am hoping to get more done. And here's shoutouts:  
  
Meg-It happens and I'm finally getting over it! hah. thanks for the review! I'm sorry this took soo long, though  
  
Katie-Thanks.....time four. lol I'm glad you like it so much and sorry for making you wait.  
  
OrlandoBloomTomFeltonRMine-well, you're gonna have to see what's coming...it gonna get darker though. hope you liked this chapter!  
  
mIsSyBiRd12-thnx a ton. it'll be no problem. hope you liked this one as much.  
  
Cute-Kitty-me too...lol hope it was satisfying enough.  
  
Kiki-ok ok! its here....finally!! thnx soo much! I hope you liked it.  
  
Gotz Da Luv Da D-BOY-glad you liked it, and it'll be no problem (as i told missybird). i'll be happy to!  
  
Well, here's another chapter for you all. Don't forget to review, a friendly reminder to me to work hard :)(: I'm hoping to have at least one more up over my Christmas break, if not 2 or maybe even 3. I'll try to make these longer and I was going to for this one, but I figured I've made you all wait long enough! Well, until next time.... 


	9. Chapter 9

AN's- Ok, I'm really dissapointed that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, though maybe some people thought I hadn't added any since i took out a/n "chapters" so the chapter number didn't go up. (If that was the case, don't forget to check out chapter 8!) Though I'd *really really* like reviews, I decided I'm gonna start updating whether I get any or not.  
  
indicated thoughts  
  
** indicates emphasis on a word  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked back over to where the guys were sitting. Still not exactly happy with Draco, she sat on Harry's lap.   
  
"Hey, you," greeted Harry playfully, glad that he was actually getting to seem like her boyfriend.   
  
"Hey, yourself," she replied in the same manner. Shifting on his lap, she decided to make Draco a bit jealous. "Do you want to dance?" Hermione asked in a slightly raspy voice. Draco just stared.   
  
"No problem." Hermione stood so her boyfriend could stand, in which he offered his hand as he did. She elegantly took it, turning around to wink devilishly at Ginny before entering the crowd. The song "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera was playing and she danced as she saw fit for the song: dirty.   
  
Funny how it takes a different guy for me to get this close to my boyfriend Hermione thought to herself, though Harry was vaguely thinking something like that. Oh, well.   
  
She turned to face Harry, her hair flying behind her as she did so. They both knew that they were attracting attention, but no one except their friends minded being as there usually wasn't this much action given off all the time at Hogwarts. Half of the club's occupants had stopped dancing to watch this, though the song continued on.   
  
Draco tried to look away, but found his eyes trapped on the couple who had earned so many others' attention. He noticed how Harry already felt slightly uncomfortable, when Hermione moved in to whisper something in his ear. Harry's eyes widened as he darted off towards the bathroom. Those who were on either side of the path he made on his way there chuckled, seeing what happened.  
  
Hermione smirked as she practically pranced back to Ginny, Ron, and Draco. Slowly, the crowd returned to their previous activities.  
  
"Where'd Harry go?"   
  
"Bathroom," Hermione told Ginny with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Do I want to know why?" she asked.  
  
"It turns out that he had an appointment with some cold water."  
  
Ron turned red, obviously getting it, though Draco just averted his eyes. Ginny was still clueless "He got hot? Couldn't he just go over to the bar and..."   
  
Ron cut her off to save her from further embarassing herself. "Let's just say that if they desperately wanted to, some small critters could camp out in him pants."  
  
Ginny gave her brother a look before her eyes went wide and she became silent. The area became somewhat tense as no one was exactly jumping to break the silence. Ron, still blushing, was the brave one at the moment. "I'm gonna go, um, check on Harry."   
  
After he left, Hermione stood up. "Does either of you want a drink? I'm parched and going over to the bar, so might as well get anything thing else needed. Damn, now I'm turning into a *waitress*? When did this happen?" she asked herself. "Sorry. So, anything that would satisfy your hearts' *burning* desires?"  
  
Ginny, still wide-eyed, slowly shook her head 'no.' Draco didn't respond, though. Hermione decided she could torture him a bit more, but now just because it was getting really fun.   
  
"Draco," Hermion called out softly. He closed his eyes, trying to block out everything around him. She walked over and squatted in front of him so her face was inches below his. "Now what's the fun if you.don't..." she trailed off. She saw his hand: the one that had been cut the night before. She felt guilty. It seems like so long ago she thought. Hermione traced her finger over the cut as he flinched and his eyes flashed open. Hermione jerked herself up and rushed out of the club.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron looked at his friend, who was sitting against the far wall completely humiliated. "It's not that bad," he told Harry.  
  
"It's not that bad? Ron, tons of people saw me and the whole club probably knows by now. I'm surprised they're not all in here now." Ron had a slightly guilty look on his face. "I'll ignore that look."  
  
"C'mon, Harry. They're not going to laugh at you. They'll admire you for holding out as long as you did!"  
  
"Sure, Ron, whatever you say." He sighed. "Well I'm at least not going out there until...it...goes away."  
  
"OH YEAH!" exclaimed Ron as if he was remembering something.  
  
No amused, Harry asked, "What?"  
  
"I forgot to give you this!" He handed Harry a large pitcher of ice, hardly melted.  
  
"And you waited until now so I go out there even later and look more suspicious. Great," he said sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked the long way home, needing some time to herself. She felt responsible for the cut on his hand. If she hadn't insisted he come in, that never would have happened. I wouldn't have cheated on my boyfriend either It was only one time. Is it really cheating? another part of her brain had spoken up. She sighed. Suddenly, Hermione thought for the first time what his parents would think if he came home like that. Then she remembered he was an only child. He also said that his father would give him what he deserved, so of course he probably had extremely lenient parents that gave him most things he wanted. They probably babied him and accepted whatever he told them, whether it be the truth or not. I wish my parents were like that. But *no.* They have to know every little thing I do and critique it. I wish they would just let me do what I want for once! She continued walking, not really paying attention to where she was going. That changed when she hit something hard: she had run into someone. She looked up to see some man looking down horribly at her. She backed up, "Um, sorry," she told him, scared.  
  
"No problem." he replied. "I was just looking for someone just like you."   
  
"Oh, well I just saw a girl who I swear could be my lost twin just down the road over there. If you keep walking straight and take a left..." He put a hand over her mouth, muffling her.   
  
"I think you'll do just fine." he said, as he pushed her into the wall of the nearest building. She slumped down to the ground in pain. The man stalked up to her and harshly pulled her up and smashed his lips up against hers, leaving her sure that they would be bruised tomorrow.   
  
He began to move his hands down to tear at her clothes. Hermione took as much strength that she could muster and used the split second his pressure lessened to pull down and away. She tumbled against the ground, splitting her lip on a loose rock along the way. Noticing him still there, she managed to stumble up and ran as fast as she could in the direction of her house.   
  
Hermione ran down a dark alley, a short-cut she usually didn't like taking, but knew she had to escape. Although she couldn't see the man when she looked behind her, she couldn't be certain. A stitch was developing in her side as she saw her neighborhood nearing. Once she reached it, she slowed to a stop, knowing that if anyone else tried anything she could scream and someone would be out in seconds.   
  
Hermione was thankful that nobody noticed her as she limped back to her house. She creeped up to her room, where she collapsed onto her bed and broke into sobs. She could barely remember what had just happened. The only clear thing about it was those cold gray eyes of that man.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco turned to Ginny after Hermione had left the club. "God, I feel like I really screwed something up right now."   
  
She just gave him an empty stare, not knowing what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh wow. That wasn't quite what I thought this chapter would turn out to be when I started writing it. I hope I get reviews for this. This probably isn't the *best* chapter to say this on being as some people prefer all fluff, but flames are accepted, though try to make them...um, what do you call it...tasteful criticism or whatever...or pure flames being as I'm not exactly my biggest fan. I'm gonna start making my chapters longer being as I just realized how dreadfully short mine get. So I'm going to try to get a minimum of 2000...definately at least 1000 but i can't keep track as I'm writing cuz my Word isnt working and I've been having to use Notepad. Don't forget, reviews are definately appreciated so I know people are at least reading this!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

AN's- Wow. I saw that I got reviews pretty quick for the last chapter which gave me a major writing-happy. I've decided that unless I can't, I'm gonna start updating every...um, Saturday, but I'm going to really really try hard to so if you want to keep reading this, you'll know when to check (if it's not there, it should be by the next day or two hopefully) Well enough of this.  
  
indicated thoughts  
  
** indicates emphasis on a word  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione stood from her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She slowly made her way over to her closet and grabbed her bathrobe and a towel. Thankful that her parents were in their bedroom, she walked across the hall into the bathroom, the only thought on her mind that her parents wouldn't notice the cuts and bruises upon their daughter any time soon. She didn't feel up to having to recollect the events of the previous hour.   
  
As she began to peel off her clothes, she winced as some of the cuts that had begun to scab were becoming reopened. Hermione reached over to turn on the water. Once finding an acceptable heat, she stepped in, only to find herself tensing as the hot water poured itself over the fresh cuts and bruises.   
  
Still uncertain if she wanted to see the full effect of what had happened, she examined herself cautiously. Over her left shoulder was an enormous bruise, lined with small cuts from where she landed when getting away. There were some random cuts on both her arms and some on her legs, but much fewer. She noticed a bruise forming above her knee, acrost her stomach, and felt many on her back. Still sobbing, Hermione regretted ever wanting to take the longest path home she could find. Looking one last time at her arms, she noticed finger-shaped bruises forming there, also.   
  
After cautiously cleaning herself and all of her wounds until the hot water began to cease, Hermione stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. She slipped into her robe and wiped off a section of the fogged mirror before wrapping her hair up on the top of her head with her towel. Leaning forward, she examined the damage done to her face. Her bottom lip was slashed open and swollen. She had a scratch on her left cheek and small bruise over her right eye, but apart from that, that was about all. That's all she scoffed at herself. Right, no one will blink an eye if I walk into school tomorrow looking like I got myself into a bar fight   
  
Sighing, she made her way back to her bedroom and pulled open the top drawer of her dresser. Once she had rummaged through it for a minute or two, she decided on a soft pair of pajamas to sleep in. After changing, she sulked back to her bed and pulled her blankets up around her. Although she tried to find a comfortable position that didn't irritate any of her injuries, the attempt fell faint as she settled for one that simply caused the least pain.   
  
She closed her eyes, but found them soon back open. Every time she attempted to sleep, the only picture that formed in her head were those cold eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
Draco left Hogwarts near twenty minutes after Hermione. Harry had just come back and he didn't want to cause any further trouble, nor was he in the mood for it. He walked sullenly, lost in his thoughts, when he realized that he had subconsciously taken the path that led him past Hermione Granger's house. His eyes drifted longingly up towards it and saw Hermione's bedroom light on. Well, at least Mione got home all right he figured. Draco continued walking until he reached his own home.   
  
Careful not to let anyone notice him, he slipped through the door and went up a flight of stairs to his bedroom. Just as he setted down, he heard the main door slam closed. Knowing that it could only be his father, he cautiously peeked around the corner. He saw Lucius down in the kitchen in a fury.   
  
"What, did you let another of your little "whores" get away?" Draco wasn't sure if he should have said anything at all. Lucius's eyes darted up full of venom. He held his temper.  
  
"At least I'm man enough to have them."  
  
"What, you 'man' enough to take poor random girls that did nothing wrong and dirty them because you can't get any?" Draco retreated back into his room and bolted the door closed before his father could come up with something to shoot back at him.   
  
Draco walked over to his bed and picked up his backpack. He emptied its contents and grabbed his first assignment as he heard Lucius going into the liquor cabinet. Looking at the first question, he knew that it was going to be a long night.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione groaned as she listened to the annoying beep of her alarm clock. She had just begun to doze before it went off. Although much more sleep was needed, Hermione knew she would need every minute she could get to get ready for school.   
  
After making her body function enough to stand, Hermione directed it over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of dark blue plaid pants with a three-quarter length blue shirt to go with it. Although she noticed that it showed a bit more bruise than she would have liked, she figured that it was no mystery already that she was banged up. It would just mean a bit longer on the makeup to try to make it less of a mystery.   
  
She walked over to her vanity and pulled out her big thing of concealer. She decided to work on the one revealed by the shirt first. Soon, she found out that makeup wasn't doing much for her except making it look like her skin got thicker in places, so she just gave up trying to hide more than what hides quickly.   
  
Opening the nearest drawer, she pulled out a container of mousse, deciding on scrunched curls today. She figured it would cover more area and hopefully do part of the job her makeup couldn't. Hermione didn't even want to think of what her friends would think. After finishing what she could of her makeup and hair, she glanced at the clock. Realizing that she would be late if she didn't leave soon, she quickly gathered her things and make her way out of her room.  
  
"Hey Mom," she greeted. Mrs. Granger looked up from her paper.  
  
"Honey! What happened to you?" She stood up to get a better look at her daughter's face. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Mom. Last night at Hogwarts someone dropped a glass of water. Of course me with all my grace slipped in it. It hurt a bit last night but it's fine now," she lied.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me before now?"   
  
I had to think up of an excuse because I don't need my mother knowing what happened last night Hermione thought. "Um, I thought you were sleeping when I got home. It was quiet in your room and I still had a bit of homework to do so I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"Well," began Mrs. Granger when she changed the subject. "My! Look at the time! You'll be late if you don't get to school soon. Your father had to go to work early this morning so I'll drive you."  
  
~*~  
  
Even though she had tried, Hermione still made it to school late. After getting a slip from the main office, she walked to her first period of class, at least thankful for the lack of people in the halls. Upon opening the door, the whole class turned their head to see who was there. Many gasps and whispers filled the room as people were already creating their own forms of gossip as to what happened to her.   
  
Draco, who hadn't turned originally, did now after the reaction of the class and saw Hermione. Maybe she didn't get home all right last night after all he thought. Hermione smirked at many people as she passed them, knowing as they did that they still had nowhere near the power she had even when looking like that. If anything, it may have given her more.  
  
The teacher hushed the class as she took the slip from Hermione and bid her to go back to her seat. As Hermione walked past, Draco could see the edges of a finger-shaped bruise threatening to show out of her sleeve that had been slightly pushed up. He immediately knew that whatever lies she was going to tell about falling or whatever was going to be just that: a lie. There was no way that if she fell of even if she did something to herself she would have grabbed her own arm tight enough to leave a bruise. No one in their right mind would.   
  
Hermione sat down in the only seat remaining, which was front and center, though she didn't mind as she enjoyed learning. This particular seat happened to be directly in front of Ron, who was also thouroughly concerned with what had happened to her. He pulled out a sheet of paper, hoping no one would notice. The last thing either he or Hermione needed was more rumors of her going around.   
  
-What happened to you? You look like someone ran you over or something last night! ...They didn't did they?  
  
-Ron  
  
After folding it twice, he leaned forward to place it on her desk. She looked down and opened it, immediately recognizing the untidy scrawl. Quickly, Hermione grabbed her pen and jot down a response she hoped would be acceptable before passing it back to him.  
  
-It's nothing. Really. I dropped a glass of water at home and when I went to go clean it up, I slip in it and cut myself a bit. Don't worry about it!  
  
-Hermione  
  
Although she hated having to lie to her friend, she wasn't sure what he'd do if she told him the truth, especially in the middle of class. She didn't need to draw more attention to herself and add some to Ron. Upon receiving the paper back, she was expecting a wary acceptance, but found that it was not quite the case.  
  
-Why don't I believe that. What's wrong? Something happened, I know it. Tell me when you're ready to, I'll be there.  
  
-Ron  
  
Hermione wondered if her excuse was really that thin. She wondered if her parents even believed her, though they didn't really have much else given to them. The teacher was reviewing and the whole class wasn't really paying attention, something they commonly did when there was a review.   
  
An added bonus for them was Hermione coming in looking like she did. The class took to this gossip as a starving lion would ravagely tear apart fresh meat. Some of their explanations sounded so absurd, and would to a normal person, but Hermione listened knowing how close they got to what really happened. She propped up her head in her hand and took some random notes as she noticed the bruise being continually more revealed from her sleeve, and quickly pulled it down.  
  
Suddenly, the full effect of last night settle in her brain and tears threatened to emerge, though she held them back. She realized how close it had come and what would have happened if she hadn't escaped when she did. Hermione regretted school, knowing it would be many long hours of having to think fully of what had happened, and not being able to tell anyone for fear of what may happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm, I think that one was longer than the last one's. I got an interesting review, which I almost sort of asked for. Sila-chan:I'm glad you think the story had potential. Maybe i should have said more about this but no one else said anything about it. Hermione, especially throughout the beginning, is *supposed* to be really shallow, clique-y, popular, which basically leads to not much of a personality, though i'm sorry if you don't like her like that. Some people's personalities are like that, or as you call it "cardboard" and she's going to be like that at least through the beginning; I don't have the whole thing planned out or know really how it's going to go. But through the story, more happens and she gets a bit deeper and you pretty much get to know more of everyone's personalities as you go, sort of like regular people. Also, how she and the others are is part of the AU-Alternate Universe. That means the characters *can* go out of character. Whether or not you continue to read is up to you; it's not like i'm going to make you or anything. :)  
  
Katy-THANK YOU for reading and reviewing it (ehem ehem) and youre also going to have to wait just like everyone else to find out what's going to happen :-p  
  
kili-2-yumm! i love chocolate! just what i needed to get better (for i havent been feeling well) thanx a ton :) (:  
  
April Showers2 and Cardo-well i'm glad that you like it, though i can't tell you if it was Lucius or not. Whether or not you assume or guess or whatever is up to you, but i will not verify outside of the story.  
  
Meg-thnx, tho i liked the last one more  
  
Jenny-thnx, n here ya go!  
  
Don't forget that reviews are appreciated!!! there's a nice little button that gives you the form and everything! :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Yay, I got my Microsoft Word back!  Well I decided I'm not going to reply to reviews anymore unless it's something that should be explained to everyone, but I'll still list the people who reviewed.  Anyways, here's chapter 11!

shows thoughts

** shows emphasis on a word

Chapter 11

Hermione walked in the door to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed.  Closing her eyes, she had no idea what to do.  She didn't want anybody else to see her like this, looking at her with either admiration or slight scorn.  

An idea came, and she grabbed her phone.  Clicking Ginny's speed-dial button, she listened to the ring.   Ginny's voice took its place.

"Hello, this is Ginny."

"Hey, Hun.  It's Mione.  Um, I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight, so could you do me a favor and tell everyone to not bother showing?

"Sure, are you all right?"  Concern weaved itself throughout Ginny's voice.

"Yeah, I just have some homework and want to get to bed early tonight.  I'll see you tomorrow, K?"

"Whatever.  But you know that if there's *anything* wrong at all you can talk to me.  I'll be here."  

Hermione hated having to lie to her friends like this.  She wished that there was someone that she could talk to.  "Thanks," she sighed, "I know.  Bye."

"See ya."  

The dial tone took over and Hermione closed her eyes and turned her phone off, reaching over to place it on the computer desk.  

~*~

Hermione woke up from her nap and looked at her clock.  Its numbers read only 7:13.  Unable to go back to sleep, she realized none of her friends were going to Hogwarts and she could avoid her parents more by going there.  

She stood up and walked over to her vanity and noticed her disheveled hair from the bit of much-needed sleep.  Reaching over, she grabbed her hairbrush to make her hair at least somewhat acceptable.  After reapplying her make-up and smoothing out her clothes, she grabbed a jacket and walked out.

While running down the stairs, she yelled for her parents to hear.  "I'm going to meet some friends at Hogwarts, I'll be back by nine or ten!"  Upon grunts of approval, she went out the door and took the shortest way possible to the club.

~*~

Draco sat on a couch at Hogwarts looking around for everyone else.  He had no idea where they were, being the only one Ginny forgot to call.  A girl he remembered as Parvati made her way over to him.  Although he moved to get up, she pulled on his arm to get him back down, sitting uncomfortable close next to her.  He shifted.

"Draco, sweetie!  It's been, oh, forever.  How have you been?"  He knew that voice had to be fake."

"Better before now."   

"Oh, that's horrible.  I'll have to make it better.  It seems you have *nobody* here with you.  You poor thing, you're all alone.  I could help."

"Could you now," he replied, only half listening.  

"Actually I could."  She moved her position so she was straddling him and flung her arms around his shoulders.  Draco was looking away, ready to get out of this position.  Parvati snaked her head around so her face was in front of his, though.  "Very well, at that," she added in a low voice.  

Suddenly, he flung her off of him onto her back on the rug in front of the couch they were on.  He was now standing.  "Damn, girl, can't you take a hint?"  She looked up at him.

"You like it rough, huh?"

"Yeah, I do like it rough.  Too rough for you or any other little girl."  He had a menacing look in his eyes, though he knew he would never do anything.  "I advise you go to the street corner where you belong before anything gets messy."  

Parvati scrambled for her things, avoiding having to look at Draco, and rushed out the door.  Draco sat back down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.  After sitting like that for several minutes, he finally looked up deciding that if no one showed up in a few minutes he would leave.  

Shifting his positions, he noticed someone walking in the door: Hermione.  She was making her way over to the bar, but noticed him, too.  Her eyes widening, she quickly turned around and started making back for the door.  Draco stood up and ran over to her.  

"Hermione!  Stop, please."  She continued walking at a brisk pace.  "Please!  I can't stop you because I don't want to hurt you."  This made her slow.  

God, I can't do this she thought to herself.  Why don't I just go, he's not stopping me Regardless, she turned around.  

"Come on, let's sit down," he said quietly.  She nodded and followed him.  They sat down on the couch Draco had been sitting on previously.  There was only silence for a few minutes and they were becoming uncomfortable.  Hermione winced as she took off her jacket.  Finally Draco asked the inevitable question.  "What happened to you Hermione?" 

"I fell."

"No you didn't.  If you did you would have said so earlier just to get it over with."

"Do you just think that I have some flimsy excuse?  Maybe I'm tired of having to explain it to *everyone*."  She hoped he'd either believe her or just let it go.

"Actually I do think that you just have a flimsy excuse.  You fell, right?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a second.  She opened them again.  "Yeah."

Draco reached over and pulled up her sleeve that there was the hand mark.  "Then how do you explain this?"

She pulled her arm away and her sleeve back down, looking away.

"Even if you fell, you wouldn't have grabbed your arm this hard.  You wouldn't have grabbed it this hard for anything."  He felt accusing and softened his voice so it was barely above a whisper.  "Someone did this to you, didn't they?"

Hermione turned her head back towards Draco, her eyes beginning to brim.  All of a sudden, she let out a sob.  She kept crying and let out the whole story, not knowing what else to do.  He just sat and comforted her as she cried into him, never letting her go.  

~*~

Her tears had subsided a bit before but she was still shaking. 

"It's ok.  I'm here for you.  I won't leave you," he continued to whisper to her.  Every once in a while someone would look over, but feel obtrusive on the moment and avert their eyes.

Hermione pulled back enough to look into his face.  "Promise?" she asked in a small voice. 

He gave a tiny smile.  "I promise."  She lay back against him and he kissed the top of her head.  

Eventually, she calmed down.  "Walk me home, please.  I can't do it myself yet."  He nodded, understanding.  Recognizing the jacket next to them, he grabbed it for her and after she put it on, she went to stand.  As soon as she did, she nearly fell, but Draco gently caught her just in time.  In a single swift movement, he swung her into his arms and she held on to him.  

She's so light he thought to himself.  "I have to make a quick stop on the way, though, ok?" 

Hermione nodded and leaned into him.  About ten minutes later she looked up and found herself at a secluded mansion? she thought.  Draco took her inside and set her on a chair.  He scribbled something she couldn't see on a paper and told her it was a note for his father.  Once done, he helped her back up.  She could walk better now, but he still held on to her.  They closed the door behind them leaving an empty room.  On the table lay a single piece of paper with writing on it, the same one Draco left.  

_Father,_

_I know I told you not, but I figured you'd understand.  I found some girl and figured I'd stay at her place, you know, try some stuff out.  You could say "like father like son" if you would like. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

At the bottom edge of the paper, there seemed to be a line tracing it.  In reality, it was an unreadable post-script.  It said: _You would be wrong, though._

~*~

They walked the rest of the way to the Granger's house in silence.  As they neared the door Hermione's legs went weak again, and Draco carried her once more.  He opened the front door, hoping her parents were asleep.  They slipped off their jackets and shoes and made their way up the stairs and to her room.  Once safely inside, they both let out a breath of air.

"I'll sleep on the floor," said Draco before Hermione could mention anything about it.  "You're hurt and it's probably better than other conditions I've had."  

"Right, um, the bathroom's right across the hall and you can wash up while I change."  She watched him leave the room.  

Once he came back, she was in a black tank top and red sleep pants.  What he noticed, though, was the greater extent of injuries she had, especially her shoulder.  He also noticed a small mattress and blanket pulled out from under her bed for him.

"Ginny sleeps over a lot," she explained, but noticed his concerned look for her.  "I'm fine, she said one last time and turned off the light and made her way for the bed, as Draco did for his make-shift one.  After seconds he heard her breathing become slow and deep, signifying she was asleep and he knew he could too.  

He woke up about an hour later to Hermione snuggling up next to him on his make-shift bed, obviously having woken up and not able to sleep.  He turned over and fell back asleep with her next to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it so did ya like it, hate it?  It seems short and is in context but it took much longer to write and took place longer in my head.  Also, I know its about a half-hour into Sunday but ff.net wasn't working on my computer.  Look out for chapter 12 next week!

Thank you *soooooo* much to: Riley26, kili-2, Meg, Heather, Katy, nightxXxshade, April Showers2, and In Dream.  Also, many of you asked if it was Lucius that she saw and I'm going to just say that I can't tell because it comes in later in the story.  


	12. Chapter 12

New Guy in the Club

AN: My computer was completely wiped out so I lost everything on it! That's why I had to post it late…at first. Then I've just been so busy that I haven't really had time. hmmm. Oh well, I'm itching to get started on this chapter so here it is:

indicates a character's thoughts

indicates emphasis on a word

Chapter 12

Draco woke the next morning and found himself somewhere other than his room. At first he thought it was some crazy idea of Lucius's. He sat up to look around, but realized where he was when he saw Hermione asleep next to him. The events of the previous night flooded through his mind, and he ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair, unsettled that she had to go through that.

He stood, careful to not wake Hermione, and looked around him. It was Saturday so he didn't have school, but he had no idea what Hermione's family had planned. Or what would happen if her parents found me here Looking back towards Hermione, he noticed she looked a bit disturbed in her sleep. She began to toss and turn. Slowly, Draco walked over to her and softly shook her shoulder.

Hermione's movement ceased as she opened her eyes. After a few seconds to collect why he was there, she smiled. "Hey you," she said quietly. She winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Careful," he commented.

"Nice hair."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" asked Draco.

"I was serious." She looked up at him feeling very small and vulnerable. He began walking towards her when they heard footsteps. A voice could be heard through the door.

"Hermione! Get up for breakfast and be down in ten minutes!" called her mother. The sound of her footsteps receded as she went back down to the kitchen.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I should probably go before your parents find some guy you just met in you bedroom not fully awake and early in the morning."

"Right," she replied. "Um, let's see, how are we going to do this?" she asked more to herself than Draco.

"I could climb out the window. There are enough things along the way to make it down," he noted looking out the window. Hermione was about to object, but he was already making his way out the window.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up. He ran back over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Just, be careful," he said. She looked up into his face and rose to kiss him. He deepened it and they moved backwards, but soon cut it off. "I have to go. But I'll see you Monday, I promise." Draco gave her one last kiss before going out the window.

Hermione sat bored in first hour as her teacher was explaining something that she already knew about a lesson that they had already been taught. She restlessly twiddled her pencil in her hand, just thinking randomly, oblivious to just about everything around her. A soft clatter was heard when she accidentally dropped it, though. As she bent down to get it, someone else grabbed it first and gave it to her. Hermione looked up to see whom it was and came face to face with Dean Thomas.

"You're back!" she exclaimed quietly, knowing the teacher couldn't hear her when she was in the back of the room.

"Yes I am, as I have been for the last five minutes. I guess that pencil is much more interesting, which I can really understand." She gave a small laugh.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I spent the whole day unpacking and couldn't call anybody. Not even Ginny," he added.

"Wow. So, how was it?" This was much more interesting than whatever the teacher was saying.

"A lot of…people. Well, I felt so small there and I couldn't understand half of the things people were saying at first. Of course, I caught on eventually to a bit of it, but it was still confusing as hell."

"OH!" said Hermione attracting attention of those around her. "Sorry," she apologized and let them get back to work. She turned back towards Dean. "Oh my god, how could I forget? There's a new guy here. He's so cool and actually pretty nice. His name's Draco Malfoy, you'll see him at lunch probably."

"Wow, how new is he?"

"Um, about a week." It feels like so much more, though she added to herself.

"And he's already at our table? Half the people that went all through elementary school with us took until about sixth or seventh grade to sit there and most didn't last long after that." He looked at her funny, thinking of something but brushed the thought away. "Oh yeah, what happened to you? You look like you fell down a staircase. And a big one at that."

Hermione had, in fact, gotten a lot better over the weekend. She still had faint marks where cuts were and the bruises had gone down greatly except for the one on her shoulder.

"Oh this?" she asked. "Well you're not far off. See, I dropped this full glass of water and when I was going to get a rag to clean it up I totally slipped in it and got pretty banged up. Cuts, blood…it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Ouch," he said. "That sounds like fun." He paused for a few seconds. "So what else happened while I wasn't around here? Anything even vaguely interesting?"

"Not really. A few things here and there but nothing far from the norm'." Then she remembered something. "Nice timing. Today's the only day this week! There's some teacher thing, I don't know, but I was thinking, since we haven't done it in a while, we should go to The Darkly Defensive for a day or two."

The Darkly Defensive was a fancy hotel just outside of town that Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and the others would go to every once in a while on weekends or breaks from school.

"That'd be great! What a perfect way to come back to town!"

The teachers voice then interrupted their conversation. "Ok class, over the break reread chapter eight and do the review section at the end of it. It will be due next Monday and the test will be the following Tuesday.

Draco made his way through the halls on his way to lunch, late. He knew that Harry, Dean, and Ron had already gotten to the lunchroom by now. Continuing through the waves of people, he saw a familiar person ahead of him, Hermione, but she didn't know he was there, having just come out of a classroom.

He snuck up behind her and then quickly swept her up into his arms.

"DRACO!" Hermione half yelled and half squealed. "Put me down this instant!" she commanded.

"I don't think so. Wow, you're light even with an armload of books added."

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She couldn't do much but hang on to his neck, though, so she didn't create any chance of falling.

"For a kiss," he said with a devilish smirk on his face. The hall was empty except for a few stragglers that no one cared about.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"It's not like anyone will see. Come on."

"Put me down first," she said.

"No."

"Then you'll just have to carry me around all day," she said jokingly. She shifted positions to make herself more comfortable to emphasize her fake point.

"Fine, then. Where's your locker?"

"You're not serious!" She looked at him. "You're serious." He nodded once and then began walking in the general direction of her locker.

"What's your number?"

"635." To her surprise, he actually took her to it.

"What your combination?" She looked at him skeptically. She gave in and sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get to it.

"Right 42, left 4, and right until it opens," she mumbled.

"Good girl. Wait, why do you get a two numbered one? Mine you have to stop at the third number!"

"Remember, you got here late in the year. I was early and got on of the first picks." He shifted her in his arms so he could free one and opened her locker, removing the weight of her books from her, also. After re-closing it, he began to go to the lunchroom.

"You know, a lot of people are going to talk if we walk in like this." She groaned, comfortable and beginning to get thoughts of a possible nap. Hermione looked up and gave him a small glare. Sighing, she pulled herself forward and gave him a tiny kiss and was set back to her feet.

"Now was that so hard?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. Besides, I was getting comfy," she complained.

"I noticed. But we need to go to lunch. I'm sure you're very much missed." He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, Dean came back. You get to meet him," commented Hermione and she bounded off away from Draco, leaving him to catch up with her.

Ginny rolled over on her bed, when she remembered that she had to call Hermione. Groaning, she reached over to grab her phone. Punching her friend's speed dial, she listened to the sound of the telephone ring.

"Granger residence, Mark speaking."

"Hello Mr. Granger. This is Ginny. I was wondering if Hermione happened to be home, and if she was, I could talk to her?"

"No problem." Then Ginny heard Mark call out his daughter's name in a muffled voice. "One second," he told her.

"I've got it." Hermione's voice came over and her father hung up to leave the girls to talk. "Hey Gin, what's up?"

"Oh, not much, I called to talk about The Darkly Defensive. Are we still going to stay tomorrow and the next night?" she asked.

"Yeah, my parents said that I could. You?"

"So did mine. I asked everyone else, and Draco and Dean are the only ones that can also come. The only problem is: we can only get two rooms. Would you mind greatly if you had to share with Draco? Both rooms have two beds," Ginny added quickly.

"It's fine Ginny. Well I have to go now. I'll see you at Hogwarts later?"

"Of course! Love ya!"

Hermione smiled to herself. "Love ya too, Hun. Bye!" She hung up and set the phone down. For once, she wasn't looking forwards to going to Hogwarts. What she had been doing with Draco wasn't right, and she knew. Throughout the day, she had been thinking about what she was to do about this, and came to one answer, remembering what Ginny had told her so many times: "You're only with Harry if you want to be."

Hermione walked into Hogwarts wearing a simple black sweater and khaki jeans. She looked across the room and saw Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Dean talking, unaware that she had entered. Deciding to take advantage of that while she could, Hermione walked to the bar to get a drink. She had just begun to drink it, when Ginny noticed her. Excusing herself, Ginny made her way over to her friend.

"How long have you been here?" asked the red head

"Just a few. Let's go over by everyone else now," Hermione replied. They made their way across the room back to where the others were sitting. They greeted her and she sat down next to Harry. A slow song kicked in and Ginny and Dean left to dance. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Come on," she said pulling him with her to the dance floor. They walked over to the dance floor and began dancing, Hermione wishing she could stall more.

"Harry," she began, "we need to talk." Her voice wasn't much above a whisper.

"What about? Did I break some crazy impossible rule?" he joked.

"Actually, no. Um. God, I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to say it: We need to break up. It's no mystery that we're not exactly perfect for each other, or as some say "the one," but this just isn't working out…I'm sorry."

"Is this about Draco?" Harry asked slightly confused, slightly irritated.

"Don't bring him into this. And no, it goes back before Draco."

"So he does play a part in it, then. Fine, go off to your secret lover. I'm sure he'll be much better than me. He could even give you more better-than-thou lessons than you've already had…or wait, did you do that already?"

Hermione had a horrible hurt look on her face and tears were beginning to flood over her eyes. She tried to blink them away, and Harry saw this, but still continued.

"What else did you two do? Do I even want to know? Maybe I shouldn't hear about your escapades with other guys while you were dating me! Two years. What was I, something to pass the time? A little toy Daddy couldn't buy you? Well play time's over, honey. You're going to regret this for the rest of your pathetic life."

Tears were now slowly trickling down Hermione's face.

"You don't even know if I did anything with him. You just jump to conclusions." She inhaled sharply. "Maybe he was actually there for me, he comforted me because…oh wait, you don't know what happened to get me all banged up like this." She rolled up her sleeve revealing cuts and bruises, which had healed some, but were obviously bad enough to still be there. Her voice was steadily getting louder throughout this. "You don't give a damn, you let it go…Ron cared more than you did. How could you even call yourself a boyfriend?" she yelled at him. She dropped to a normal voice, raspy from tears. "You were never there. I was just a safety net for you." Her voice went to a whisper. "You don't need me. You'll be better off without me, can live your own life, go and find the perfect girlfriend. Goodbye."

She turned and walked to the bathroom, leaving Harry, possibly forever. She walked through the door and was surprised at what she saw.

Ginny looked up and wiped her eyes. She was in the corner of the bathroom when she saw Hermione enter. Though she tried to make a faint smile, she couldn't and let the tears run down her face.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione, her voice full of concern. She walked over and sat next to her friend.

"Dean."

"Did he do something to you? He didn't hurt you or anything did he? I could…" Ginny cut her off.

"He broke up with me. Draco was right. He found some other girls there and said a girlfriend was just too restricting right now. I guess I was holding him back." She started crying again and realized for the first time that Hermione was also crying. "You don't have to cry about it, it's really not that big…you're not crying about it, are you?"

"I just broke it off with Harry. He didn't take it so well."

"That makes two of us then," commented Ginny. "At least you have Draco," she supplied. Even if she didn't have anyone, Ginny at least hoped her friend could still be happy. Waiting for a response, the red hair rested her head on her knees, tilting it so she could still see Hermione.

"Except for he's the reason that me and Harry are now…not me and Harry. But things have been going downhill for a while, haven't they?"

"Sure Hermione," replied Ginny with a small smile. "Sure."

The boys had all left Hogwarts within the ten minutes the girls were in the bathroom, and both of them left a few minutes after returning from it. Besides the girls, each person knew only of what they were there for, meaning Draco knew nothing.

Hermione got home and simply took a shower and then went to bed. She had noticed bruises fading and a few scars forming and was glad for at least some progress. Though she went to bed, she couldn't fall asleep. Remembering the Darkly Defensive, she wondered what would happen, if Dean would still come. She had it to look forward to also, though, being as she had now broken up with Harry, her and Draco wouldn't be wrong anymore.  
The next thing Hermione knew, her alarm clock was going off, as she realized she must have slipped into a sleep in the middle of her thoughts. Reaching over, she turned it off and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. It was 10:00 and she needed to finish getting her stuff together so she could meet everyone at the hotel by noon.

She grabbed a few outfits and bikinis and threw them into a large bag. Once she was finished, she got dressed, wearing a simple red mini skirt and white tank top. Hermione walked over to her vanity and sat in the chair in front of it. She left her hair straight and down and took out her makeup bag. With her black retractable eyeliner, she outlined her eyelids. After putting on a gold dust-type of eye shadow and some mascara, she stood up and grabbed her purse and bag.

Mrs. Granger was sitting at the table when her daughter walked down the stairs, her things in hand.

"Going somewhere?" she asked Hermione.

"Darkly Defensive, remember? I'm going to be there today and tomorrow; I should be back Thursday." Her mother sighed deeply, but gave a murmur of approval before turning back to her newspaper. Hermione continued bringing her things out, deciding she would just walk to Ginny's house. Mr. Weasley was going to be driving them to the hotel, being as it was a bit too far for either of them to walk, especially with their belongings with them.

"Excuse me, but I believe there are two rooms reserved under the name of Dean Thomas," Dean prompted the woman standing behind the large desk of Darkly Defensive. He had arrived with Draco, who was standing next to him looking slightly bored with his surroundings. After Rome, I'm pretty much right there with you now, buddy Dean thought amusedly to himself.

"Here ya go," replied the woman handing each of them a key. She pointed down the hall to the right. "The elevators are down there. Have yourselves a nice stay," she remarked with an annoying tone of voice. The boys walked down to it and hit the button for the fifth floor. Upon arrival, the sought out their rooms.

"This one's mine," commented Draco, looking at his key's number. He opened the door and was somewhat amazed. While the rest of the hotel wasn't fantastic, the room had two queen sized beds, a small kitchen area, and an acceptable forest green color scheme. Opening up a door he found, he saw a bathroom with a large bathtub, but nothing too over the top so people would still go down to use the pool and hot tubs provided.

He walked back to the doorway of his room to bring his possessions in so he could begin to unpack and found Dean had already disappeared into his own room.

Not long after he began, he heard a high-pitched shriek coming from the hall, to which he left the door slightly ajar. Peering through the narrow gap, he saw Ginny's fiery red hair and he recognized the voice as hers.

"I can't believe I still have to room with you. What, did you plan this?"

"Yes, Ginny, I took that much time out of my own life to do this to you. Do you think I really have that much time on my hands."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must have been too busy calling your little sluts from Rome because you can only get girls that don't have a clue what the hell you're saying."

"At least I get some," Dean smirked. He walked past the redhead. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get some food." Ginny scowled at him and reluctantly disappeared into her room. Hermione had gone somewhere else, probably to scold Dean. Draco, clueless and curious, ventured into Ginny's room.

"What just happened? I thought you two were an item."

"Obviously not as of last night," said Ginny, her eyes watering. "He decided I was holding him back from the life he had in Rome." She looked down and whispered, "You were right. He did leave me for them."

He immediately realized what she was talking about. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I never meant to…" he sat down next to her and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what else to do. As soon as his hand came in contact with her, though, she turned into him and began sobbing. Draco just sat there. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. Before he had always been for the most part a loner when it came to actual friends. And it wasn't like he did this kind of thing.

Ginny looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't know…well not really anyways. Maybe you did but," she paused, cutting herself off. "Just, thank you. For even sitting here for me. That's more than what I've had in a while." Draco just gave a bit of a nod. "I really haven't had anything in a while," she continued.

The next thing Draco knew, Ginny was kissing him. He didn't know that Hermione had been standing outside of the door, pitying her friend. Now there was no pity, just fury. She burst in to where they would actually notice her this time.

"That's it! I should have known better! Who was I kidding thinking that I could be with you…I mean look at you! It's obvious that you're not going to just settle down with one girl. But I thought I could trust you." She began backing out of the room, now crying. Ginny had stopped and just watched, but there was no sign of regret seen upon her face.

Draco quickly stood up to follow her. "I can explain, I really can."

"Of course you can explain, Malfoy. Just how you explained to Ginny that Dean was going to leave her after being in Rome. Did you set that up maybe? To get with her? Well guess what! I broke up with Harry last night for you. Harry! After two years, I broke it off for you. I'm through. I've had enough; I really can't take anymore. Too much has happened since you've gotten here."

Draco pushed her slightly so she was against the wall and he was in front of her. "Maybe I should be wondering what the hell I was thinking. Look at yourself, you're falling apart and going to the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Let me go," she said crying. "Please."

"Are you going to go call all your little friends? Tell on poor little Draco? Go ahead. I don't need you." He looked straight at her, but she just trembled.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" she managed to get out. "Tell me, but I'm sure I can't give that to you. I'm no good anymore. Not to anyone, they don't care." Hermione slipped out from his hold and ran into her room, locking Draco out.

"Hermione wait." There was no respond. He pounded on the door a few times. "Please Hermione, just open up." There was still just silence. "Fine, I'm going somewhere else. Call me when I'm allowed to feel again." He heard faint sobs still coming from inside but ignored them as he walked off.

There was a loud crash from inside the room, sounding as if a lot of metal hit the floor. A lot of metal…like… Draco ran back to the door realizing that it was the sound of the cutlery hitting the floor in a fury. He began pounding again in a mad frantic.

Author's Notes: Cliffy…Well I finally got this chapter up. It's definitely the longest yet. I'm not sure how it went, though, so PLEASE review. It's what keeps me going. I also know it's not a Saturday that I'm posting it on, but I'll shoot for next Saturday as my next update if I get enough support to keep me going. The 100 mark isn't too far, that'll be a big accomplishment for me.

Anyways, a quick thanks to those who did: Riley26, Lover del Dragon, dracoslover333, Samantha-Carlyn, ryanrocks, Meg, In Dreams, fictiongurl, and April Showers2 This fic might not have made it nearly this far without you!

Also, a point from Samantha-Carlyn: I did mention that Hermione's parents would be out of town. I'm really sorry about that, but as soon as I realized it, I went through and fixed it so it's all better now :)

Well, don't forget to review! I'm not sure how much longer the story will be, but don't worry; theres gonna be at least a few chapters left!


	13. Chapter 13

New Guy in the Club

AN: Chapter 13 is now here. I am soooo sorry it took so long! My computer wouldnt let me update for like weeks! Thanks to those who did review, I'll mention you all at the end. I finally got done with Swan Lake, a ballet I was in that took up a lot of time so hopefully, if I don't have too much going on with school, I should be able to start getting more done:) anyways, I'll make you wait no longer.

indicates a character's thoughts

indicates emphasis on a word

Chapter 13

There was a loud crash from inside the room, sounding as if a lot of metal hit the floor. A lot of metal…like… Draco ran back to the door realizing that it was the sound of the cutlery hitting the floor in a fury. He began pounding again in a mad frantic.

There was still no reply. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of something he could do. Thoughts of what could happen flashed through his brain as this brought back memories of his own.

Flashback

An eleven-year-old Draco watched through half-closed eyes as Lucius briskly walked out of the room, leaving his son sprawled on the floor. After he was sure that his father was well off to another part of their manor, the boy tried to get up. Quickly he slumped back down, though, as there was a large bruise spreading across his stomach from where his father had repeatedly kicked him.

Draco had been putting up with this treatment for three years now. Nothing he ever did was good enough for Lucius, no matter how hard he tried. His mother had little idea of what happened to her son, for she was always at luncheons or dinner parties. She was scarcely home and was kept away by Lucius from many things that were done at her home.

Finally getting enough strength to conquer the pain, Draco pushed himself into a sitting position. He was in the mind frame that if he couldn't even please his father, then he was probably not good enough for the rest of the world.

Clutching his stomach, he slowly managed to stagger into a doubled over standing position. He moved his arm slightly and thought he felt a broken rib. Thoughts rushed through his head of how he got to this, but some followed that he must have deserved it. He hobbled out of the room, stopping every few seconds to breathe.

The servants in the house knew that they could do nothing to help Draco if they ever saw him in such a state. Being fired would be considered highly fortunate if they ever were to. Lucius told him that in order for his boy to be strong, he had to bear it out and learn to help himself.

Draco looked where he had wandered to and realized that he was right outside the kitchen, a place he had seldom ventured. He peered in and noticed that everyone had left it, as it was nearing midnight. They are all probably sleeping, dreaming of little bunnies frolicking through forests of…food A thought then entered the boy's mind. Lucius always wants me to help myself. How about I help myself now and stop the pain completely. It's not like anyone will care. It will be an improvement. Something I actually did right.

Moving forward, he started to open drawers to find what he needed. As he began to open a certain one, something bumped his broken rib and he shot backwards, bringing the drawer with him. It was the one he wanted, though it was now empty after the contents were spilled around him when he fell backwards. He looked at the knives around him and looked for the sharpest.

Inside Hotel Room

Hermione looked at the knives around her, not sure of what she was doing. She heard Draco outside the door, his voice muffled as he yelled her name. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision, making her feel even more unsettled.

"Please Hermione, I can help! Just let me in! Please!" Draco begged from outside. Hermione would reply. She let out a sob and turned back to the mess around her. She began hunting for a sharp one that would make it more painless. She knew she couldn't please anyone. That was one thing she wouldn't kid herself about anymore. It's not like I even have any real friends she thought. Everyone envies me, wants to be me, but no one really with me. The one person I thought I had as a friend turned her back on me today. She even knew.

Draco's Flashback

A servant entered the kitchen after being awoken from a large clutter of metal on the stone floor. He looked down and saw Draco in the middle of a large amount of knives.

"Stop Draco. I can help," he told the boy slowly and quietly. "Just stand up and move over here."

"I can't," replied Draco.

"Yes you can, just walk over here. You can do it."

"How thick are you? I can't because I can hardly move! I can't take this anymore."

"What do you love most?" asked the servant after a pause. The boy just looked at him strangely. "Just answer."

After thinking for a second Draco answered, almost inaudible. "My mother."

"What would she say if she found you, or if anyone found you? Once she saw…you can't keep a death from her. Especially not her son. Do you know how hard she always tries to see you? Lucius makes excuses. That's why she's never around. Now, let me clean up this mess before you hurt yourself." Draco remained motionless. The servant cautiously moved toward the boy and reached for a knife to begin putting them away. The boy stayed in the same place.

After a few minutes the servant walked around to grab the last knife. As soon as he touched it, Draco reached out and grabbed it.

Hotel

Draco searched his brain for something he could do to stop the girl from doing what he had once attempted. He looked down and saw a string slightly protruding under the door. It was the string attached to his key that he dropped when he first entered the room.  
Quickly, he turned around to look out over the railing that served as a barrier to where the floor stopped and the lower floor's lobby was. The railing stopped between his room and Ginny's. Too bad we weren't in separate rooms. I wouldn't have the problem of anyone thinking I might be breaking into this room. The few people down there didn't pay any attention to him, so he went on the floor to try to get the string.

Ginny walked out of her room. "What are you doing?" she asked casually.

"Give me something thin," he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"Just do it." He was irritated with her. She rummaged through her things and pulled out a bobby pin.

"Will this work?"

"We'll find out. Give it here." She did as he told him and watched him put it in the loop of the string. It pulled out enough for him to pull by hand.

Time was beginning to run short. He heard Hermione in there beginning to rummage through the knives. He gave a hard tug and the key shot through the slot at the base of the door. Quickly he reached up to open the door. It gave a click as it allowed him passage.

Draco's Flashback

"No. It's better this way." The servant tried to pull it out of the boy's hand, but his grasp was firm. He looked down and noticed Draco's hold was by the blade and there was only one way to get the knife from him. He pulled back, trying to keep the pressure on the blunt end. The knife came out leaving some blood seeping out of Draco's hand. The boy winced in pain.

The servant quickly put the knives away and pulled out a rag to wrap Draco's hand in.

"You're going to be alright." Draco nodded, knowing that he couldn't kill himself. He couldn't bear it. The servant helped him stand and helped him back to his room. His hand had stopped bleeding. Looking up at the clock, he saw it strike midnight and he knew he survived.

End of Flashback

Hermione looked up and saw Draco's face full of concerned and realized that she had one person. He ran over to her and bent down, hugging her close to him. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed harder than ever.

"I was so scared, Draco," she sobbed. "I was going to do it. What would have happened?"

"We're not going to think about that. You didn't, so we should never worry about that again." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as well. "I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered. "I just found you, though."

They just sat there holding each other for the next hour, until Hermione finally fell asleep. Draco carefully stood up with her and carried her over to the bed. After laying her down, he began picking up the place; he didn't want any accidents to happen. After placing a few of the knives back in the drawer, he heard someone enter the room. He spun around to find Dean standing in the doorway, staring at what was in front of him.

"Looks like you and Hermione got a little rough while I was gone. It looks like a tornado hit this place."

"Might as well have," replied Draco quietly. "And keep your voice down, she's sleeping." He paused for a few seconds. "We got into a fight and there was a little incident while you were gone. Nothing that you need to worry about now."

"Right, well, I'm gonna go freshen up now. There's some hot chicks down there if ya wanna check em out." He winked at Draco.

"I have a girlfriend and actually intend on keeping it that way," replied the latter coldly.

"Suit yourself." Dean turned and headed back into his own room. Draco finished cleaning up the cutlery that lay around on the floor. He then decided to have a word with Ginny, the reason for all of this.

Ginny looked up from where she was sitting to find Draco fuming in the doorway.

"Sup?" she asked casually as if nothing had happened.

"This is all your fault."

"You're the one that provoked me. Besides, what did you really do to stop it?"

"I stopped it as soon as you did something! And how did I provoke it. I provoked nothing. I'm with Hermione, I wouldn't do that to her."

Ginny made a slight snicker at that. "I know your type and I know you liked it."

"It's your fault she almost just killed herself and you don't even care!" he yelled. She stared at him, as if she may not have known what her "friend" just attempted. "Yeah, that's right."

"It's not like anyone would have missed her. And people would actually notice me for me for once. Not just Hermione Granger's friend."

"That's all she's ever been to you? A way for popularity? How shallow can one be?"

"You obviously never did get to know Hermione very well, did you?" Ginny smirked.

"Well people would notice you, that's for sure. It wouldn't be for the reason that you wanted, though. You'd still be behind Hermione. You would be the one responsible for her death, and that is how people would know you as."

He left the room quickly, not able to stand much more of the redhead. He reentered his room to find Hermione sitting on the bed, wide awake.

"I heard what happened," she said. "Well, at least I really know what she thinks of me now."

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything." They sat in quiet for a few minutes. Draco shifted.

"You never did tell me really what happened to you," he finally said. Hermione looked at the floor. "Hermione?" Still no response. "You can trust me."

She breathed deeply. Finally she looked back at him. "I was walking home one night and took the long way home. It was nice out and I just wanted to think for a while." She paused. "I ran into someone. I didn't know him. He was obviously older than me…like a lot, some man. I tried to get him to go away, throw him off, show him I obviously wasn't interested in him or anything. He grabbed me." She trailed off.

"Hermione? It's alright, it's all over now. You can tell me."

"He shoved me against a wall." Tears began flowing from her hazel eyes again. She looked straight at him. "He started kissing me and tried to…" She breathed deeply a few times. Then she said barely above a whisper, "He tried to rape me. There was a second he moved his hands and the grip was a little looser. I pulled away and landed really hard on my shoulder in some gravel, got pretty beat up. Well, I ran as fast as I could. I don't remember anything about him. Just the most horrible icy cold gray eyes ever."

"When was this?" Draco asked, knowing what he thought couldn't be true.

"That night after Hogwarts…Thursday, which is why I came all beat up Friday…why?"

"Just wondering," he said, sounding distant. Draco remembered Thursday night, and his father coming home so angry. There was a girl that night. It couldn't be the same thing. he thought to himself. "Let's go down and get something to eat so we can get our mind off all of this. We can get all dressed up and have a good time."

"Great," said Hermione with a smile on her face. She was glad that she had Draco for her boyfriend. She couldn't imagine any other.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom dressed in a full length glittering forest green halter dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head in curls leaving a few soft ones hanging down. She had a simple layer of clear shining lip gloss on and gold shimmer on her eyes. In Draco's opinion, there was no way she could be any more perfect. He stared in awe with his mouth hanging open.

Draco was dressed in a satin black button-up shirt and black pants. His hair was gelled, but not in any particular way. It just had gel in it and laid, a few strands in his face. Hermione had to admit he did not look bad at all himself. She gracefully crossed the distance between them and closed his mouth and kissed his soft lips quickly.

"If you're done staring, we really need to be going. Where are you taking me, anyways?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise," he said once regaining use of his vocal chords. He held out his arm for the stunning beauty beside him. She took it and they strolled out as if they ruled the place. Heads turned as they exited the building. Draco had called a limousine and handed the chauffer a piece of paper with the address on it, as he wanted to keep it a surprise for Hermione. The man reached through the tinted glass separating the seats and took it, or at least Draco assumed it was a man by the look of the arm. He couldn't actually see the face, but that didn't matter.

He turned back toward Hermione was the glass was closed again. "Finally, some privacy," he breathed. He leaned down and their lips connected. They began to kiss slowly with much tender love included. The pace began to pick up as Draco slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring the well-known territory. Hermione moaned into his mouth. He started to snake his hand up the back of her shirt, when the cab suddenly stopped. They pulled apart from each other, completely out of breath. Draco glanced at his watch and realized that fifteen minutes had already passed.

"It shouldn't have taken this long to get there," he said confused.

"What?" asked Hermione, who was beginning to go through her purse to find her lip gloss.

"The place I planned on taking you. Even in bad traffic, it shouldn't have taken this long." He shrugged and pulled on the door handle. It was locked. He knocked on the tinted glass to tell the chauffer to open the doors. The window opened a bit.

"Yes?" came a voice.

"Excuse me, but could you let us out now."

"Of course. Let me, these doors have trouble sometimes opening from the inside."

"Thank you." They heard the sound of a door in front of them opening and closing, then footsteps. The chauffer walked around to the side Hermione was on, the side nearest the curb of the building. Suddenly the door whipped open and Hermione felt a hand around her mouth. She tried to squirm around. Another hand reached out to grab Draco. The man had both of them somehow in a position where they couldn't move. He carried them inside the building, which Draco found to be not the one he had made reservations at. Hermione only got one glimpse of their captor, and that was of his cold gray eyes.

So, like it? Hate it? Too much? PLEASE tell me so I know. Otherwise I'll just go on in not knowing. Anyways, that wasn't as long as I was hoping, but an ok length. Thanks to those who reviewed: Katy (times however many…that really made my day smiles), Beth, April Showers2, Riley26, Mystery of the Night (in case you didn't catch it, it's a total AU (alternate universe) meaning no magic or anything…any questions just email me and I'll answer if my email will decide to work), In Dreams, alka, Bekah, alexe, Tamurl07, Meg, Dracoslover333, notsolaZNOmor, Sunflower18, Samantha-Carlyn (it is supposed to spell my name (Jordan) except for the part I messed up on the last letter and put a 13 instead of a 14…it was my AIM sn and I had it for months before I realized that) and I think I got everyone. If I missed you, I'm sorry and let me know!

Also, I usually try to e-mail everyone that reviewed (that gives an accessible email) telling them that I updated, but my e-mail has been really gay lately, so if you haven't received one yet, I apologize. Anyways, don't forget to review, it's not too hard. I see the ending coming somewhere nearish. Don't worry, theres still some chapters, I just don't know how many. Anyways, thanks for staying with the fic. Once this is done, I have ideas for a second I plan on starting. REVIEW! (it doesn't effect whether I'll keep updating or not but it really helps speed things up and really makes my day when I get them) even flames.


	14. Chapter 14

New Guy in the Club

AN: Hey, lookie here at this. Hmm, I think I remember what this was. Yeah, sorry, I'm trying, but I'm pretty sure from here on out its going to be trying to wrap it up. I think I know how it's going to end, and that should happen within the next chapter(s). Thanks to all those that stayed with this though. I really do appreciate it.

Chapter 14

Hermione woke up after passing out from a tight grip around her. She looked around the strange cold room she was contained in, chained to a wall. It was made completely of grey stone block and had dim uneven lighting. She looked to the right of her and saw Draco, also chained, watching intently what was going on in front of him. Following his gaze, Hermione saw five men in dark clothing moving around, talking in harsh whispers. After a few seconds, she remembered the events leading up to that point.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

Draco looked around himself. "It's some sort of chamber. I've never been here before, but I'm guessing that it's on the outskirts of town where people don't go very often."

The men continued moving around in a fairly organized way. Hermione realized that they were preparing for whatever it was that would come next. Unable to hold it back, she left out a soft whimper of fear. This caused one of the men to turn around.

"Nice of you to finally wake up. We've been waiting long enough for you." He walked over to her, now just in front of her, towering over her. Hermione shrunk back as he fiercely looked down at her. "Not bad Draco. Not bad...but too bad, if you catch my drift."

"How do you know Draco?" demanded Hermione.

"Let's just say he's friends of the family," replied the dark figure. He turned back to the other four and muttered something to them. One chuckled and then took his turn to approach the girl. At this point Hermione wanted nothing more than to be home in her bed, curled up and maybe on the phone with a friend talking about a new shirt she had just bought that she really didn't need but insisted upon having nonetheless. She closed her eyes for a few seconds wishing for this to all go away, but when she opened them, she found the reality of the situation staring back at her with an evil grin on its face. The man examined her and she could faintly see a look of realization spread across his face.

"It's you!" he exclaimed. He went on. "This could give me more satisfaction than I thought. Remember me?" He stepped closer so she was looking directly up into his face. Surprise and then fear burst on her face when she realized what she saw: the same exact cold grey eyes that had been haunting her ever since that dreadful night. "I guess you do." He smiled sadistically and then hit her across her face. Hermione's head whipped to the side and hit the wall. Not able to hold herself up, she stumbled and fell, held up only by the chains.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, trying to reach her even though he was obviously too far away. "You bastard!" He now directed his anger at the man in front of Hermione. "It's one thing to hit someone, but hitting a female is incredibly low. Why don't you pick on someone that can handle your sick ways? What did she ever do to you?"

"Ah, Draco. Do you seem to recall a night a while back where I came home quite angry? You hit the nail on the head with you accusations. And it was this little flower that was the cause of all of this anger." Upon saying this, he lifted Hermione's chin, demonstrating her. Hermione jumped to the first thing she thought of and bit down on his finger as hard as she could.

"Bitch. How about I break that jaw of yours off?" The man grabbed it and pulled it down against her trying to remain her hold. Quickly he pulled his finger out and slammed her jaw back up. Tears formed in her eyes as her teeth hit against each other with such force. Draco reacted upon instinct and kicked his leg out as hard as he could, which flung the shoe he had been loosening at the man. It hit him right above his ear, causing him to spin around.

"Son," he began as Hermione's eyes widened with realization. "I thought that I raised you better than that, especially with the punishment for such deeds."

"You could kiss my ass for all I care," Draco responded angrily. "It's one thing to beat up on me, but an innocent girl that you don't even know is completely different. Now I get why Mom is never around. I never though you could sink as low to hurt a woman, but I guess I was wrong."

Lucius growled at Draco, sending him death glares. "I'll deal with you later." He turned to the men behind him. "I think it is time for it to all begin."  
"For what to begin?" asked Draco.

"Our intentions were to bring you here, but now that we see the extra tagalong, we decided there to be a change of plans."

The men wheeled over a covered table. One pulled away the red velvet draping and revealed an assortment of sharp utensils. The same person walked over to Hermione and pulled out the cell phone she received for her last birthday.

"We're going to play a little game," he told her. This was meant for Draco, but like we said: there's been a change of plans." He chuckled and then went on. The rest of the room was in complete silence and Hermione thought she could almost feel the cold and hate radiating off of the walls. She shrunk back from the large man in front of her. "We're going to take the first number on here and call it. It's up to that person to get here and save you...well in this case the two of you...before it's too late. Here goes." He pressed a few buttons as Hermione realized who that person was going to be.

"Draco," she whispered so the men couldn't hear. "I'm so sorry. We're going to die."

"How can you be so negative?" he asked.

"The first person on my list? It's Harry." She began to cry.

"Don't cry. We're going to make it through this," he told her, though he wasn't sure if he believed himself on the inside.

"Please be right," she sobbed to him. She paused and then looked up at him with complete sincerity in her eyes. "I love you, Draco," she whispered. Draco was about to reply when the man's voice interrupted.

"Hello? Yes, I have Hermione here along with her friend. You have ten minutes to get here or else they die. The directions are the following: take 49th to Pillard. Go down it and take your first left. It is the only building on that street. We are in the basement. Good luck." He hung up and turned to Draco and Hermione. "Now, on with the fun." He walked back to the other men and the table. Lucius was the first to take anything off of the table. It was a dagger.

"Hey Draco...it's later," he said and threw the dagger at him, it penetrating his left hand and into a crevice of the wall. "That's better," Lucius commented, hearing Draco's yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked his father.

"It all started with the birth of you," he replied. "All your mother would talk about was the new baby. I didn't care about the little toys you could play with. You were supposed to follow me, be like me. That didn't work out with your mother's interference. She raised you to have morals and a conscience, so that all went down the drain. I tried to still train you, but it was of no use. That is what's wrong with me."

"That's the sorriest thing that I've ever heard," Draco told him, wincing in pain.

"Yeah, well now you're going to get to watch your little girlfriend die, so we'll see who is sorry then." Lucius walked back to the table and drew a scalpel, and then walked over to Hermione. She pulled back, but he held her still.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I think your neck would look nice in two pieces, how about you? No? Well then I guess I'll just have to make do. Five minutes, don't forget. Until then, I'll play around a bit."

He took the scalpel and drew a line down her face, still holding her tightly in place. Blood trickled down her face, mixing with tears. The salt stung her wounds. Another minute went by. Four. She didn't think she could take much more of this. A small part of her wished herself already dead.

"No reason to cry, now," Lucius told her. "After all, you're going to a better place." He buried the scalpel in her stomach. She gasped in loudly and tried to not cry or move at all. She was now hanging from the chains. Three minutes. "Look what you made me do. Now I need another tool. I'm not sure if there's time for that though. Oh, I think there is. You should really get that out of you, though." He sharply pulled it from her and threw it instead into Draco's stomach, ignoring his sons screaming. Blood poured from the wound. The other men by this point had left the room, their part being done.

Lucius crossed back to the table and got the sharpest blade there. "Two minutes, my dear. You had better hope your friend hurries." He walked back over to her. "Now what should I do next. This is always my favorite part. The end. That's really what it is for you. You have nothing left, no hope, no strength, and soon enough, no life. All because you had to jump on every guy that walks into this town. Maybe you'll learn your lesson."

A loud bang resounded in the and they all looked up. Harry had made it. He looked at Hermione and Draco. In Draco he could see the knife and scalpel. Not realizing the immediate danger Hermione was in, he ran to Draco first.

"I'm sorry for anything I've every done wrong to you," Harry told him as he pulled the knife out with all his might first."

"The feeling is mutual," replied Draco. Just hurry.

"You have less than a minute," Lucius updated. Harry then went for the chains, and quickly undid them. He and Draco both darted for Hermione to help her but Lucius stood in their way. "Time's up," he said. He turned around and quickly made a cut across Hermione's chest. Draco dashed over and held her.

"No!" he yelled. "You can't die!" Tears began to pour from his eyes. "I love you," he whispered and ripped his shirt. He made a gauze-type thing to try to sustain the blood flow. "Keep her alive," he told to Harry. He ran over to his father and took the scalpel from his stomach. Lucius saw him coming. He spun around.

"You're not really going to kill me, are you?"

"After what you did to Hermione?"

"Is that her name? Pretty. But you still don't have the guts. You can't do it."

Suddenly Draco dove for the table. He threw as many of the utensils as he could at his father. One hit him in the chest, and he sunk to the floor. Within seconds he was dead. Draco quickly ran back to Hermione, tears blurring his vision. He took her from Harry.

"Hang on, just a bit longer, Harry's calling an ambulance now. You're going to be all right."

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Softly she said, "Remember me always. Goodbye." She closed her eyes and Draco felt her heart stop.

"No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He hugged her body close to his own and began to scream. "I love you!" he yelled to the body. "You can't leave me!" he sobbed. Harry looked over helplessly. Then he saw Draco stop and carefully place Hermione's body down. The young Malfoy walked over to the table and took the only thing left on it: a knife. Harry realized what he was going to do.

"Don't. Malfoy, don't kill yourself. Please. Not for me, but for Hermione." Draco halted for a second. "She wouldn't want you to do this. If she really loved you she wouldn't. And you won't if you really love her. You have to live your life for her. She died for you." Draco realized Harry was right and put the knife down. He collapsed in despair and burst into hysterics. All Harry could do was watch and wait for something else to happen.

---

Draco looked down at the piece of stone in front of him. It was twenty years later. He had married only because he knew Hermione would have wanted him to. He never did forget her, and an everlasting love still existed within his heart; she could never be replaced. He had one daughter and named her Hermione. He came here at least once a week to talk to this amazing girl he had lost on a horrible night, one he would never forget. He looked down and for the millionth time read the inscription:

Hermione Anne Granger

1986-2001

Always Remembered

Always Loved

Died for Love

The end. I was about to cry when writing it so I hope it ended up as good as I envisioned it. Thank so much to all my reviewers, I hope this story is still read for a while. Please tell me how you liked it and if you think I should do anything from here!


End file.
